DE HOMBRE A MUJER
by aniyasha
Summary: —Inuyasha, ¿Qué te sucede? —el estaba en shock y sólo me señaló. Entonces  reparé en mi tono de voz y bajé mi mirada por mi cuerpo. Mis manos eran pequeñas y ahora tenía senos. Sentí que me desmayaba. ¡El gran guerrero Kagome se habia convertido en mujer
1. LO DOY TODO POR TI

Ni hao! Este es mi primer fils espero que les gusto yo acostumbro mucho a leer , ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos libros ya he leído , y me encantan mucho como escriben ustedes así que tome la decisión de escribir, no es nada fácil y admiro su talento. Agradezco su tiempo para mi y espero que les guste.

Es una realidad alternativa, naraku es un ser maligno que desea conquistar Japón en época sengoku y gran parte ya la tiene dominada solo le falta la zona sur , pero ahí existen varios clanes que se han unido para acabar con el.

En esta historia inuyasha taishido y kagome hijurashi son dos hombres curtidos por las batallas a las que se han enfrentado en su vida, unidos como los mejores amigos son considerados hermanos y darían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro. ellos dos son uno solo.

Pero se enfrentaran a un reto a un más difícil que derrotar a naraku.

"Qué pasaría si kagome dejara de ser hombre"

Dicen que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe porque la línea del amor es muy fácil de cruzar.

Capitulo I.- DOY TODO POR TI

Naraku tenía en su poder la perla completa de sikon estaba tan oscura como su corazón pero también se encontraba casi derrotado, 22 de los más grandes guerreros medievales lo avían acorralado y como era de esperarse solo dos aun estaban con vida, eso sujetos siempre era los que más problemas le avían ocasionado, pero ellos también se encontraban muy heridos lo único que los mantenían con vida aun era el sueño de librarse por completo de ese cruel villano que ansiaba apoderarse de la zona sur de Japón y con eso abría conquistado todo el territorio. Inuyasha taishido jadeaba constantemente y a su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo, no mejor dicho hermano! avían pasado por tantas cosas en su vida que para ellos dos eran uno solo, ambos comenzaron su entrenamiento como guerreros desde muy jóvenes la diferencia de edad solo era de dos años inuyasha era el más grande de edad pero no por eso era más fuerte, ambos juntos formaban una combinación increíble casi indestructible su amistad, compañerismo los hicieron los más fuertes cada uno apoyándose en el otro, así habían sobrevivido en un mundo de guerras donde el más fuerte vivía.

Kagome hijurashi un hombre de 23 años con un físico espectacular heredero de un gran clan tenía a su disposición todo lo que un guerrero deseaba en la vida, una buena familia, un padre que lo admiraba y respetaba, dinero, fuerza, poder y una gran amistad con su mejor amigo por el cual daría lo que fuera esa era un promesa impuesta por los dos desde que se hicieron amigos nunca caerían por que el otro estaría ahí para apoyarlo, el e inuyasha eran los mejores prospectos de líderes, el futuro de Japón estaba ahora en sus manos, sus demás compañeros habían luchado con fiereza por el mismo sueño, librar del mundo a naraku, ese ser despreciable que utilizaba todos los recursos disponibles , tenia magia , fortaleza era muy astuto , habilidoso y con un gran sueño de gobernar todo a su alrededor, esclavizaba o daba muerte a todo aquel que no hacia su voluntad o se sometía. avía logrado conquistar gran parte del territorio japonés solo el lado sur pudo poner resistencia y los clanes que estaban en las demás direcciones se unieron así formando una gran fortaleza por 14 clanes en toda la región sur, eran un gran círculo de poder y a naraku le avía costado mucho sacrificio poder tratar de vencerlos , la unión hace la fuerza en eso se basaban los clanes, unidos darían pelea y esos dos grandes guerreros que tenían casi acorralado a naraku eran los más representativos de esa unión, a través del tiempo naraku ideo muchos planes para que esos dos se separaran pero el gran amor de hermanos que se tenían lo habían podido evitar, ahora los tres casi dando el último suspiro estaban atentos, aun la guerra estaba presente en un segundo todo podría cambiar , se podía poner fin a la maldad de naraku o bien se acabaría la última esperanza para el mundo.

Esta tan agotado como nosotros

Muy cierto pero el muy maldito tiene la perla en su poder

Si pero necesita reunir algo de fuerza para pedir su deseo- aun tenemos esperanza-

Tienes razón kag, esto no se acaba hasta que estemos muertos.

Así es el está solo, nosotros aun nos tenemos.

Inuyasha volteo a ver el campo donde estaban ocurriendo el suceso era completamente desolador todo destruido a causa de los grandes ataques que se habían empleado, tenían que actuar rápido o si no. No solo seria aquel lugar así, si naraku ganara todo pronto estaría en las mismas condiciones.

_ no pienses negativamente inuyasha, tenemos que pensar en la victoria.

_ yo no estaba pensando nada malo.

_ amigo mío te conozco y es cara lo dice todo, no te apures saldremos de esto y entonces podrás raptarte a kikyo y obligarla a que se case contigo.

_ ja! Eso es en lo último que pienso en este momento.

_ vaya yo pensé que siempre estabas pensando en ella.

Inuyasha siempre agradecía el sentido de humor de kagome aun en esos momentos su amigo veía las cosas con optimismo, pero el tenia razón pensar mal solo carreaba mala suerte.

Vaya ya lo entendiste- por fin estas concentrándote.

Tienes un plan?

Pues uno muy loco –

Esos son los que mejor te salen- dime que hay que hacer.

Naraku nos está viendo muy calculadoramente – de seguro el también está tramando algo.

No lo dudo el muy estúpido es muy fuerte.

Si pero los dos lo acabaremos- dime cuanto poder tienes aun.- o mejor dicho podrías hacer un bakurujai.

Si me costaría algo de trabajo pero si- no sería muy potente – pero me imagino que lo que quieres es distraerlo.

Así es lanzaras el ataque directo a él tratara de defenderse y tu tendrás que ser lo suficiente mente rápido para quitarle la perla de sikon.

Oyes pero y tú?

Amigo mío yo estaré acumulando todo el poder de purificación que tengo, cuando tu tengas la perla lo fulminare. En un ataque directo pero seré lo suficiente rápido no quiero que te toque a ti .

De acuerdo creo que si es loco el plan – pero en fin gracias a ellos hemos sobrevivió.

Entonces prepárate.

Se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo, sus vistas estaban fijas mirándose uno al otro, poniéndose en manos de los dos, ellos no sabían que era la última vez que se mirarían de esa forma y que estarían así.

Se dieron la vuelta naraku estaba tomando posición de combate y ellos adoptaron la misma posición, inuyasha se preparo para atacar con el colmillo de acero y kagome agarro también su espada cristal de plata para concentrar todo su poder.

El primero en atacar fue naraku.

El sabía perfectamente que esos guerreros lucharían hasta morir pues bien daría su último ataque.

Naraku empezó arrogando tentáculos a los dos, ellos los esquivaron pero aparecían cada vez mas.

Inuyasha yo me encargo- tú ya sabes que hacer-

De acuerdo, .- acumulé parte de mi energía en el ataque y de pronto pude lanzarlo.

Kagome estaba logrando detener el ataque de naraku para darle tiempo a inuyasha y al fin inuyasha lanzo el ataque. Naraku trato de esquivarlo pero como también estaba a tacando no fue muy efectivo, sin darse cuenta inuyasha pudo alcanzarlo, cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía detrás de el , inuyasha toma la mano de naraku y la perla de sikon está ahora apretada por los dos. El ataque de naraku se avía detenido ahora naraku tenia que quitarse a inuyasha de encima pero él se aferraba desde atrás abrazándolo y teniendo principalmente la mano de él apresada, kagome pudo notar que era tiempo, acumulo todo lo que le quedaba de energía la espada de cristal de plata brillo con tal intensidad que sabían que era un ataque sumamente poderoso. Y sin pensarlo más lanzo el ataque.

- estúpido hauyo no ves que en ese ataque moriremos los dos,

- crees que mi vida me preocupa- estas equivocado – si tengo que morir por destruiré lo are .

Tenía que hacer algo ese estúpido de hauyo no me soltaría y ese ataque que avía lanzado me dejo más cansado pero debe de haber alguna forma, el muy estúpido , ya se la perla, la soltare de esa manera el sentirá que me estoy rindiendo y el ataque le dará a él.

En ese momento naraku aflojo la presión que tenia sobre la perla, inuyasha se confundió sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo tenía que irse ya, la presión sobre la perla seso él la tenía en la mano, se que do estupefacto que era lo que naraku estaba intentando pero se dio cuenta del error cuando naraku lo presiono del brazo le dio vuelta y lo utilizo como escudo de aquel ataque que kagome avía enviado.

Todo para kagome sucedió en cámara lenta naraku utilizo a inuyasha como escudo del ataque que era dirigido para él ocasionando así la muerte a inuyasha pero tanto fue el poder que al atravesar el cuerpo de inuyasha dio también con el de naraku.

Los dos cayeron naraku fue lanzado más lejos e inuyasha está a unos metros de él.

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía su amigo no su hermano muerto, por su ataque, como pudo se arrastro al cuerpo de inuyasha tembloroso rezando por que fuera un sueño y cuando llego el tenia una herida en medio del estomago.

Inuyasha- inuyasha- con un demonio despierta- estúpido- patán- despierta.

El brillo de algo en su mano le llamo la atención era la estúpida perla por esa maldita cosa todo este sufrimiento, toda esta muerte, toda esta sangre. La tome en mis manos y de repente cambio a rosa mi poder aun bajo la purifico. De que servía ahora si mi hermano estaba muerto de que servía. Entonces las palabras salieron de mí.

Como desearía

Y antes de terminar la palabra todo se puso en blanco.

Delante de mí estaba una mujer hermosa con un traje de guerrera samurái,

-Mi nombre es midoriko- yo soy la que cumple el deseo de la perla. y tú me has invocado- cuál es tu deseó?

Yo deseó devolverle la vida a inuyasha.

Estas seguro de ese deseó por que te diré que naraku no a muerto aun.- tú ataque le dio pero sobrevivirá, tu amigo es el que recibió por completo el ataque. así que prefieres regresarle la vida a tu amigo o por fin acabar con esta guerra.

La vida de inuyasha- " lo dije con mucha firma , que inuyasha estuviera con vida era lo principal no importa que tuviéramos que pasarnos peliando eternamente con naraku, la vida de él no tenia precio".

Lo siento.- no puedo regresarlo a la vida eso no entra dentro de mis poderes la muerte es un gran dios y no se me permite eso.

Pero tú me lo dijiste- le grite- kami como vivir con esto, era mi culpa, mi maldita culpa y además mi hermano o por kami mi hermano"

No la vida es algo muy sagrado pero

Te daré lo que quieras- pagare cual quier precio.

Arias eso? Si yo te pidiera lo que más amas en este mundo lo darías por el?

Si daría cualquier cosa por el , lo que sea.

Entones midoriko sonrió perversamente yo sabía que el deseó correcto aria desaparecer a la perla de este mundo pero no estaba pidiendo el deseó correcto la perla tomaba tu deseó y las consecuencias podrían ser no las mejores, pero eso no importaba la vida de inuyasha valía la pena el riesgo.

_ Entonces kagome higurashi es por decisión propia otorgarme lo que más amas en la vida a cambio de la vida de tu amigo.

_ así es yo te doy lo que tu pides a cambio de su vida.

- te diré que no abra marcha atrás , entonces tu deseó es concedido.-

Que así sea.-dije

Una enorme luz volvió aparecer y sentí mis fuerzas debilitarse más, todo giraba a mi alrededor, las imágenes de mi vida, mi padre, mis hermanos, mis novias, todo el entrenamiento de mi vida, cuando recibí mi espada, cuando conocí a inuyasha, cuando fui ya todo un guerrero esa fue mi última visión porque todo desapareció a mi alrededor.

Una de las marionetas de naraku se está acercando a él, naraku se pudo mover se dio cuenta de lo herido que estaba, tenía que atenderse o si no moriría, al darse cuenta vio que kagome estaba siendo envuelta por una luz de la perla.

_ no se te será tan fácil- marioneta dispara un tentáculo directo a la perla.- no permitiría que sus enemigos se hicieran fuertes con el poder de la perla.

Así la marioneta disparo en el centro de la perla de sikon que flotaba encima de kagome y se convirtió en varios trozos.

En ese momento inuyasha abría los ojos y vio como kagome caía y como naraku avía roto la perla. Volteo a ver a naraku se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mal herido pero que una marioneta lo estaba ayudando y dentro de un remolino de viento desaparecieron.

_ le costara mucho se dio cuenta que él debería de estar muerto, tenía una herida en el abdomen pero que al parecer solo quedaba un circulo de marca, claro estaba cansado y fuerzas ya no tenia , pero necesitaba llegar a donde estaba kagome si por que tenía que preguntarle qué fue lo que ocurrió como pudo, arrastras se acerco a donde se encontraba kag, le dio la vuelta y quedo paralizado con lo que veía , no lo podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo .

Sentía todos mis músculos adoloridos alguien me avía movido, trate de abrir mis ojos y lo que encontré fue lo mejor que me avía pasado en mucho tiempo, inuyasha me miraba como espantado pero sus ojos dorados me miraban eso significa que sirvió el deseó y eso me permitió entrar en paz, el estaba a salvo y eso era todo lo que importaba .

_ Inuyasha .- le hable pero al parecer el no salía del estado de shock que tenia.- que te sucede- no me digas que volviste a la vida más idiota de lo que ya eras- vamos habla dime – me senté y lo zarandé.- vamos habla – que te pasa-

_ no puedo decirlo.- es que no te das cuenta que hay algo raro en ti?

Entonces repare en mi tono de voz, mi mirada fue bajando por mi cuerpo, mi ropa que antes me quedaba bien parecía muy grande para mi , mis manos kami mis manos eran pequeñas y toque mi pecho sentía algo que nunca había sentido , senos yo no tenía senos, y me toque más abajo ahí y en su lugar no avía nada. Y por primera vez en mi vida me desmalle.

Kagome- contéstame- era difícil de creer, si un sueño y cuando despertara se lo contaria todo y se reiría por mi estúpido sueño, claro no avía otra explicación para lo que yo veía.

KAGOME HIJURASHI UNO DE LOS HOMBRES MAS IMPORTANTES DE TODO JAPON SE AVIA COMBERTIDO EN MUJER.


	2. TU NOMBRE SERA AOME TAISHIDO

¡Hola de nuevo!, agradezco infinitamente los dos comentarios, que tuve en mi primer capítulo, soy pésima en ortografía, y me emociono tanto escribiendo, que olvido que no solo lo voy a leer yo, sino ustedes también, agradezco mucho los comentarios, así como recomendación que me hicieron, es un gran honor para mí, que mi historia, haya sido criticada; por que significa que tiene potencial o al menos yo lo siento así, de nuevo disculpen los Horrores, lo he tratado de mejorar, siguiendo los consejos. Espero a ver avanzado en algo.

Los personajes de inuyasha y otros que he utilizado para la realización de esta historia no son míos, sino de la gran ¡sensei rumiko!, yo solo doy suelta a mi imaginación, y le agradezco la creación de inuyasha, uno de mis grandes amores.

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

CAPITULO DOS: TU NOMBRE AOME TAISHIDO

Pensamientos de inuyasha….

"Nos encontrábamos en una cueva, con gran esfuerzo pude llevar a Kagome conmigo, afortunadamente la cueva era algo húmeda, al fondo se podía apreciar un pequeño ojo de agua, estar a salvo era extraño, siempre teníamos que estar en guardia. Kag estaba en medio de la cueva, cerca del fuego, yo me vía lavado lo mejor que pude toda la tierra y sangre de mi cuerpo, me dirigí donde se encontraba kag, tenía en mi mano un recipiente que parecía una jícara, el cual contenía agua, él también necesitaba un baño! y en otros tiempos no hubiera dudado en ayudarlo, pero en su condición actual, no creo que quisiera que lo tocara, pero si podría tratar de quitarle algo de suciedad en el rostro y en una que otra herida. Así que de mi ropa corte un pedazo de tela y con mucho cuidado comencé a realizar tal labor, siempre habían dicho que Kag tenía algo que cautivaba, o al menos eso es lo que yo había escuchado decir al menos a más de media docena de jóvenes, pero ¿cómo me iba a fijar en esos detalles?, si éramos del mismo sexo, los hombres no nos fajamos en que tipo de ropa nos quedaba bien, o en nuestro aroma, ¡no por kami!, lo que nos interesa es ser buenos en espadas, ir adquiriendo mas y mas técnicas, o como encontrar estrategias para destruir a naraku, pero al estar tan cerca de él o ella, pude apreciar que era extremadamente hermosa. Incluso más que kikio y eso que ella, era la mejor representación de belleza, su piel, su aroma, sus labios y el cabello al tocarlo parecía seda. Ok, ¡espera un momento!, me dije a mi mismo, es Kag de quien estoy ablando!, por kami es hombre, bueno en estos momentos no tan hombre. Pero hombre de espíritu y tenía que confesar que muchas dudas me asaltaron al respecto, ¿por que él estaba así?, ¿qué era lo que había sucedido?, ¿qué haríamos al respecto?, en eso me di cuenta del movimiento de sus ojos cerrados, era forzadamente, eso significaba que, ¿no los quería abrir?; por más que cambiara en el físico, yo lo conocía mejor que nadien, de seguro pensaba que era un sueño y no deseaba ver la realidad, por temor tal vez, bien mi misión de refrescarlo lo mejor que pude había concluido. Por lo que me puse recto de espalda, y me quede sentado enfrente de él, en el suelo frio de la cueva.

Pensamientos de kagome….

"Sentía algo refrescante por mi cara y cuerpo, tal delicadeza era rara que lo utilizaran en mi, si yo soy un gran guerrero, la única oportunidad que había tenido que me acariciaran tan suave mente, solo había sido serena una de mis tantas novias, si ahora me acuerdo, serena, sakura, mmmmmmmmmm, no me acordaba de las otras, había decidido que alguna de ellas sería la elegida para mí, me gustaba mucho la ternura de serena, porque era luz y con ella me ¡ divertía muchisisisimo!; ¿pero con sakura?, podía tener una relación muy estable, con luz y sería una gran dama de acuerdo a mi linaje, sería más serio y a lo mejor, ¿dejaría de tomar las cosas a la lijera?, ahora que lo pienso mejor, debí de haber hecho más cosas con ellas, pero con esta guerra, poco tiempo pasábamos en casa, la verdad es que no quería abrir los ojos; porque lo que había sucedido podía ser ¿cierto o a la vez tan falso?; ¿se reiría inuyasha si le contaba el sueño que había tenido?. Pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¡no conseguirás nada si tratas de evadir la realidad kag!, eres mujer.- _estaba enfrente de él, sentado, para poder apreciar su reacción._

-_"Y con eso dicho por él, abrí los ojos y me enfoque en su vista".-_mmm-"_esas fueron mis únicas palabras, ante su comentario._

- ¡es mejor kag!, ¿que tratemos de descifrar que fue lo que sucedió?- _"le exclame, tratando de poner una voz muy seria_"- ¿porque yo se que debería de estar muerto_?-"incluso esa pregunta era para mí mismo_, _pero él no daba muestra de estar escuchando lo que ¡yo le decía!, apreté mis puños sobre mis rodillas, y volví hablarle"-_ ¿así que mejor trata de recordar que fue lo que paso después_?.-"tienes que darle tiempo me dije a mi mismo, tranquilo, y trate de contar hasta más de mil"._

-"Cerré de nuevo mis ojos, ¿así que no era un sueño?, ¿Soy mujer?, ¿pero porque?, y sentí mi pecho oprimirse de una forma dolorosa, eran lagrimas que trataban de salir, y sin querer flotaron al exterior, sin poderlo remediar."

-"La mire serrar los ojos, ¿de seguro estaba intentando recordar?, pero me di cuenta que empezó a ¡llorar¡; por kami, kag nunca lloraba, la última vez que lo vi hacer eso fue cuando perdió a su madre, ni en los momentos más difíciles a mostrado debilidad. Y ami las lagrimas de una mujer me afectan, al verla llorar así se me rompió el corazón, pero si mostraba debilidad en estos momentos, él se desplomaría; lo que siempre ha funcionado era la rabia, hacerlo enojar siempre era un recurso muy bueno para que el comenzara a ponerse serio, así que eso haría, ¡provocarlo!

- deja de llorar como una vieja-_exclame poniéndome más serio_-¿porque así no arreglaremos algo?. _–"Lo grite fuerte mente y con voz de furia. Y ocurrió exactamente lo que pensé que haría"._

Se sentó y cuando dirigió su mirada a mí aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y sus ojos por kami, ¡nunca los había observados!, ¿eran azules profundos?, y tenían algo violeta, una combinación muy muy hermosa.

-estúpido soy una vieja_-"le exclamé, exaltada y sentándome enfrente de él, estaba hirviendo de furia, ¿es que no se compadecía de mi?"-_ así que si se me da la gana, de ponerme a llorar todo el día, lo haré_-"lo mire como diciéndole rétame hacerlo y yo lo hago, además era en verdad lo que tenía ganas de hacer, pero en algo había razón, tengo que concentrarme así que respire muy profundamente"_-y tú me tendrás que soportar.- "_sentencie"._

-" _¡Bien!, ya había dejado de llorar, eso era bueno, y como de costumbre ya andaba lanzando maldiciones, eso era siempre parte de él, pero en este momento lo vi inapropiado_."- bueno, a ver dime qué fue lo último que recuerdas kag.?

- el ataque te dio a ti_.-"me estaba tratando de concentrar, los dos estábamos frente él uno del él otro, y varias imágenes aparecieron en mi mente y de repente lo recordé_"- ¡naraku te utilizo de escudo!-exclame- el muy maldito, después corrí hacia ti, tenias la perla en tus manos, y yo solo desee que no estuvieras muerto, de repente una luz apareció, una mujer se encontraba ahí, midoriko me dijo que ese era su nombre, me pregunto qué, ¿si de verdad te quería de vuelta?, yo afirme que si, ella entonces me dijo que si ese era mi deseo, ¡tendría que dar lo que yo mas amaba en este mundo¡, y luego me despertaste tu.- _"eso era todo lo que yo recordaba , agrandes rasgos, y mi mirada seguía puesta en la de inuyasha, que me miraba perplejo, por lo que yo le había contado"._

Por un momento los dos callamos reflexionando lo que se había comentado.

-¿así que mi vida a cambio de lo que más amabas?- _pregunte, mirándolo con ganas de matarlo"._- ¡Eres un estúpido¡- _exclame gritándole-_ hubieras podido a cavar con la guerra, el deseó correcto no era ese y lo utilizaste mal, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?.

-¡tu vida! – "_lo mire profundamente y le grite exaltado_" – ¡es más importante, para mí que esa estúpida guerra_!-le exclame, al parecer eso lo había tranquilizado, ya que su mirada se dulcifico, ya más calmado le pregunte _- ¿dime si hubiera sido al revés que elección, arias tú?

-"_Me quede callado contemplándola, ¡ahí esta ella!, segura de sus palabras y comprendí que yo hubiera actuado igual_."- hubiera hecho lo mismo- "_conteste con la misma seguridad de ella_"- ¿pero por que midoriko te convirtió en mujer?-¿no lo comprendo?

-muy fácil, ya medite sobre eso,¿ lo que más amaba?, era mi posición de guerrero, líder, heredero de uno de los más grandes clanes, la admiración y respeto de mi padre por ser hombre completo, y con una gran destreza en la lucha, mi poder, todo mi mundo, ¡ella me quito la vida que tenia, me dejo sola!- _y mi voz se volvió un susurro_- me mato, sin ser muerto.-_sentencie._

-"_Escuche todo lo que para kag representaba ser hombre, siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, y sé que estaba destinado a ser uno de los mejores lideres, un gran guerrero, y ahora en su lugar se hallaba una pequeña mujer, desolada y sola_. -Eso fue cruel- _le exclame_- nosotros sabíamos que si no era el deseó correcto, la perla era muy cruel con las consecuencias_.-" mi mejor amigo se encontraba así, por mi culpa, era injusto._" -todo es mi culpa kag, perdóname, si yo no me hubiera dejado engañar por naraku nada de esto, hubiera sucedido- _me incline en posición de perdón con la cabeza agachada – "kami yo también tenía ganas de llorar."_

"_Lo escuche tan triste y arrepentido y puse mi mano sobre su hombro".-_ levántate no hagas eso, si pudiera elegir de nuevo lo haría con mucho gusto.

-_Su mano tan pequeña en mi, su mirada tan resuelta, sabía que lo estaba diciendo de corazón_.- pero es mi culpa- _"le mire completamente arrepentido, pero ella me miraba fijamente, sin culparme de su situación actual."_

-yo no sé cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante, pero no me arrepiento, ¡porque tú estas vivo! y eso es lo único importante.

-"_Me regalo una enorme sonrisa, y me di cuenta de algo, si yo era el responsable de su condición, yo me aria cargo, porque sola nunca estaría, yo estaría a su lado siempre_."-sola no estás, yo estoy contigo, podemos ir a la aldea a recuperarnos, le diremos a tu padre lo que sucedió, le contaremos que naraku no está destruido, pero que si gravemente dañado, que la perla se fragmentó y que tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos, entonces pediremos que te convierta de nuevo en hombre, y ya veremos cómo destruirla, solo tenemos que recuperarnos y armar un plan mas especifico.

-"_Lo había dicho tan feliz como si el asunto fuera así de sencillo, pero yo negué con la cabeza y volví alzar mi mirada hacía él."_- Mi padre me preferiría mil veces muerto a verme deshonrado de esta forma.

-claro que no él te ama y te ayudara, todos te ayudaremos.

-no seas iluso- te olvidas como mi padre hiashi higurashi, ¡odia a mi hermana hinata por ser mujer!, por no haber sido hombre, no prefiero que me recuerde como su valioso hijo, a que me mire como mira a hinata, date cuenta como mujer no soy más que un instrumento que sirve para un buen matrimonio en alianzas, soy solo buena para tener hijos, limpiar, muy pocas son fuertes y esas no son muy bien vistas. Incluso kikio es una sacerdotisa con un gran poder, pero por ser mujer no es líder, ella se hace tomar en serio por su poder, pero es limitada. Si hubiera sido hombre su vida sería diferente y no la tratarían de casar con el mejor partido del clan, a veces piensan que su belleza es mejor que su poder , eso la ha hecho un poco amargada, y algo engreída;¡ ella es como un líder en el bando femenil!. Y yo no quiero eso_-"menege, rotundamente, ya me imaginaba la mirada de mi padre hacia mí, como la que le dedica a hinata y me estremecí de solo pensarlo, no mil veces no, esto era porque yo tome la decisión, así que era mis consecuencias, no la de los demás"_- me resisto a deshonrar mi familia así, al menos quiero que me recuerden como fui_.-"susurre y le tome las manos en ese momento"-_ por favor- _implore con una mirada_.

-"_Tenía toda la verdad de que un guerrero tan extraordinario, se haya convertido en mujer, solo seria deshonor en su familia_".-¿pero debe haber un remedio?, acuérdate que hay tantas cosas mágicas que podríamos utilizar, ¿ a lo mejor podernos encontrar algo que pueda servir_?.-"me quede pensando en alguna alternativa, aun estábamos tomados de las manos, y las apreté para enfundarle algo de valor y optimismo"_ -yo he escuchado que mas al oriente hay unas esferas del dragón, que cumplen cualquier deseó, ¿podríamos intentarlo?, vamos no te des por vencido.

-inuyasha te ruego que seas realista_- lo solté y le devolví una mirada muy fría-_ lo importante es destruir a naraku y la perla de sikon para traer paz a Japón; mi condición es irrelevante, kagome higurashi, murió defendiendo a Japón de naraku, murió en el campo de batalla y casi logra lo imposible, le dio una oportunidad a los clanes para reagruparse y poder fin a todo esto, pudo ocasionarle un gran daño a naraku y pudo dar algo de tiempo para una tregua, evito que la perla funcionara con naraku y consiguió salvar a su mejor amigo_.-" cada palabra que salía de mi boca, las lagrimas la acompañaban, si eso había logrado, era un estupendo discurso, a mi padre le gustara como suena_"- ahora todo depende de ti inuyasha, tienes que terminar lo que yo empecé.

-"¡_Ahí estaba de nuevo llorando, como si hubiera hablado de un extraño al cual hubiera apreciado, era cierto su palabras, pero me resistía a creerlo_."-kag, pero- _"me negó con la cabeza de nuevo, la escuche hablar en susurro, era algo muy raro ya que siempre hablaba, con alegría y fuerte, pero en estos momentos se escuchaba, indecisa, desesperada."_

-Me iré, no sé a dónde-"_no tenía a alguna idea de dónde ir a esconderme, porque eso era lo que más quería, esconderme o morir, mi vida ya no tenía sentido_" – ni sé que haré, pero cuando pueda te mandare un mensaje, para que no te preocupes por mí.

-No aras nada de eso, está bien, acepto eso de que kagome murió, pero no significa que desaparecerás y te convertirás en un fantasma vivo, eso sí que no, yo te diré lo que aremos-" _era el momento de pensar así que tome una pose mas relajada, desierta forma ya sabía que kag, se tendría que quedar así , por algún tiempo, solo era cuestión de pensar en que podríamos hacer, era ella mujer, así que_"- por mucho tiempo siempre fuiste el de los planes locos que funcionaban y yo tengo ahora uno y lo harás- _ella me miro como si fuera un fenómeno, claro pensaba que ella solo tenía grandes planes, pues no, yo había pensado en algo realmente muy loco, así que me hacer que mas, le tome de las manos que estaban muy frias, y con una voz demasiado tranquila_- diremos a tu familia que moriste, así como me lo dijiste a mí, pero tu vendrás conmigo, no me mires así como si estuviera loco, ahora eres mujer por lo que, eso no significa que no puedes luchar, ¿hay que ver qué tipo de poder te quedo?, pero no me dejaras solo contra naraku, ¡acuérdate somos uno solo_!-"ella me miraba con algo de esperanza, le estaba infundando valor y yo me sentía un gran genio por lo que tenia planeado_"- tu identidad será **aome taishido**, mi prometida, así que mi clan te aceptara como uno de los nuestros, podrás siempre estar conmigo, porque yo te respaldare, a mi no me importa que digan que mi mujer es una guerrera, por lo contrario mi madre lo fue así que pensaran que era lógico que yo consiguiera a alguien así, podemos estar cerca de tu familia, recuperaremos fuerzas, e iniciaremos el viaje de la recolección de fragmentos cuando estemos listos, naraku por muy fuerte que sea está muy mal, así que el tiempo está de nuestro lado.-

-¿Pero y kikio?

Ella nunca se ha decidido por mí como tu bien lo sabes, incluso me propusiste ¿ponerla celosa no?, tu serás perfecta para eso.

Pero y si me quedo como mujer siempre, no me mires así por que se que piensas que podemos cambiar mi situación actual, pero si no sucediera eso,¿ te das cuenta de las consecuencias?.

En una ocasión kikio me dijo, ¿que si existiera la oportunidad de casarme con kagome lo aria?, pues bien si eso llegara a suceder me casaría contigo, no hay nada mejor, porque sé que siempre abría, amistad, armonía, compañerismo, me hablarías de temas que me interesan, serias una gran líder en ocasiones que necesitaría respaldo, no me tendría que poner a pensar si mi esposa es débil, tendríamos muchas cosas en común_.- "me quede pensando en lo que había dicho y si era fácil imaginarse conviviendo con ella"_

¿Pero tu arruinarías tu vida porque amas a kikio? – _trataba de hacerlo entender, pero era muy cabezota. _

Kikio es para mí un gran amor, pero todo harta, siempre menos preciándome, pasarme toda una vida pidiendo migajas de amor, no quiero. Tengo más cosas en común contigo.

Pero yo soy hombre- _"es que no entendía, la situación realmente, lo solté de las manos , yo no era de ese tipo , bueno toda una vida a su lado no sonaba tan mal, pero solo seriamos amigos, nunca tendríamos , hijos, no copular con otro hombre no , prefiero morir virgen"._

No sabemos cómo es tu situación, pero sea como sea yo estaré contigo. Ahora eres mía, jajjajaj siempre pensé en que terminarías cumpliendo mis órdenes, jajajjajaj.- _sentí un golpe en la mandíbula, abrí los ojos sorprendido, kag tenia la mano en un puño y me había pegado,¡ al menos su fuerza no se había perdido por completo! era fuerte.-_ oyes me dolió, porque lo hiciste.

Déjame decirte que no seré nunca una delicada flor, menos te diré amo y señor- _mi furia se ante puso a la tristeza_.- no te dejare solo con naraku, porque tal vez por mi culpa ganara naraku, me necesitas, creo que tu plan es algo que va encontrar de mis principios, pero es la única alternativa por el momento, eso sí ni se te ocurra manosearme, porque no te olvides soy ¡hombre no mujer!, no me gustan los hombres, ¡no soy ESE TIPO!.

En primera estoy asiendo esto porque, por más que trates de librarte de mi no te funcionara, te doy mi apellido porque, quien te vea si se va atreverse a manosearte, y eras hombre, asta que encontremos la solución, eres mujer. yo no te veo más que como siempre mi mejor amigo, ahora prometida, así que mejor tú no te ilusiones_." Como se atrevía a insinuar que era yo de ese tipo, si él hubiera seguido con el físico de un hombre yo nunca lo hubiera volteado haber, pero en estos momentos era una hermosa mujer, claro eso no se lo diría porque pensaría mal de mí, pero todo aquel que la vea, sentirá deseo de apoderarse de ella, eso será un gran problema, pero siendo mía, lo lamentaran si le llegan a poner un solo dedo encima, ella estaba así por mi culpa y ahora me tocaba protegerla."_

Ja! ya quisieras, no eras mejor que yo, ¿cuando iniciamos el viaje?.-_me recosté de nuevo en el mismo lugar, estaba cansada, y el sueño se apoderaba de mi, bostecé muy fuerte, cuando ya tenía los ojos cerrados, alcance escuchar su voz._

¡Mañana mismo volveremos a casa!.-_note como se encogía, al escuchar mis palabras, yo me acomode cerca de ella para poder también dormir algo, el fuego estaba casi consumiéndose, afuera ya era de noche, y ese día había sido muy largo, pero antes de eso pude susurrar unas últimas palabras_.- buenas noches aome.

Agradezco de antemano su atención por leer , arigato.


	3. EL FUNERAL DE KAGOME HIGURASHI

**Hola, de nuevo yo. Gracias por sus comentarios, le agradezco muchisísimo que se tomen el tiempo de comentar. Espero que les guste.**

**MUCHOS SALUDOS A DIKAL, KAGXINU4 EVER, KIRANA-TAISHO, REIRA TENDO, CALIDAK Y SETSUNA 17.**

**Y un agradecimiento en especial a mi Beta SMILING GIRL… " no importa que solo a veces puedas ayudarme para mi eres genial, así que no quiero a nadien mas solo a ti."O/O**

**Inuyasha y otros personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia es mía, y tengo que aceptar que estoy algo loca.**

**Capítulo 3**

**El funeral de Kagome Higurashi.**

**Aome/Kagome POV'S.**

_Uno nunca se imagina las situaciones que se presentaran en el funeral de uno mismo, solo sabes que tu familia te dará sepultura. Yo nunca pensé morir a esta edad. Claro, me sentía joven, vivía el peligro como algo normal, que mi vida fuera una aventura siempre era lo importante para mi y tener a InuYasha a mi lado para compartir la gloria de las batallas; ¿Por qué uno nunca analiza las acciones de su vida?, el maestro Karin nos decía a InuYasha y a mí, al finalizar el día: "Pregúntense ¿he hecho algo el día de hoy para empeorar mi situación?". Nunca entendía bien a lo que se refería, pero ahora que en este momento por mi mente cruzaba toda mi vida y al estar en el entierro de mi mismo, quería gritar, decir aquí estoy, no he muerto, pero realmente si estaba muerto, porque de aquel, del que hablan, había fallecido, yo era otra persona totalmente distinta._

_Hacía unos diez días que habíamos llegado a casa. Dos semanas nos tomamos de camino, ya que no me apuraba en llegar. InuYasha y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en cuál era el reporte que daría al consejo de los clanes, como le informaría de mi muerte, como de ser una misión de rescate de un trozo de la perla de Shikon se había convertido en una gran batalla, por qué no teníamos ni idea de que Naraku a completaba la perla de sikon, en fin. En este cuerpo ya tenía 25 días y hoy, 19 de septiembre, el clan Higurashi se cubría de luto. En el centro de la gran plaza se encontraba un féretro plateado, no había cuerpo dentro de él, mi padre había aceptado la lógica de que, cuando mi poder de purificación, la maldad de Naraku, el poder de un perla completa y el máximo poder de InuYasha se fusionaron, ocasiono que mi cuerpo se desintegrara poco a poco y desapareciera en un millón de estrellas, como si fuera solo un fantasma. Ésa era parte de la versión que InuYasha le dio al consejo; pero mi padre dijo que aún así , era su deber celebrar un funeral digno de su hijo, por eso en ese féretro plateado se encontraban todas las cosas materiales que yo mas amaba en mi vida, mi padre no escatimo en nada realmente estaba impresionado, dentro de el féretro hermosamente decorado de todo tipo de cosas plateadas , porque ese era mi color favorito, se encontraba: una foto enmarcada de mi madre, en el también podría apreciar mi más lujosa capa, mi ropa de gala, mi armadura que no había tenido tiempo de llevarme a esa misión, mis botas, adoraba esas botas, una espada que mi padre mi dio antes de la que yo tenía, entre tantas cosas pequeñas que para mi representaban tesoros, pero lo más importante y revelador fue descubrir y darme cuenta de muchas fallas que nunca pensé que tendría._

_ Mi familia no era como yo creía, mi padre, sé que siempre fue pésimo con mi hermana pero lo consideraba algo normal, su lema era las mujeres son inferiores solo sirven para procrear, y yo era un estúpido machista que le había creído y lo peor actuado de igual forma con ellas, pero en estos días mi hermana sin querer, junto con otro grupo de chicas, me demostraron, lo estúpidos que podemos ser los hombres, ahora cuando ya no podía llamar a Hinata hermana, era cuando lo hacía._

_Mi hermano Souta, siempre pensé en él como un niño y ahora, a la edad de 20 años, era el heredero del clan, y para mi mayor tormento nunca pude conocerlo, nunca lo guie, nunca me preocupe por él, nunca hice algo por él. Yo le dejé el titulo y con ello todas las responsabilidades. Se veía perdido, temblando, según me dijo InuYasha, no le hizo gracia alguna mi muerte, no quería ser el siguiente, porque nunca estaría a mi altura. No sabía qué hacer, y era cierto nunca me senté con él a platicar , ahora sobre sus hombros le había puesto un gran peso, pero él era un Higurashi, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo. "Y yo le ayudaré, seré su apoyo", eso fue lo que me dijo InuYasha, pero la responsabilidad era mía no de InuYasha, yo tenía que a verlo prepararlo por si algo me llegase a ocurrir, pero pensé que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo, error tras error. _

_Mi padre siempre lo considere como el mejor de todos, un modelo a seguir y desafortunadamente mi parecido con él en algunas cosas eran idénticas, hubiera sido como mi padre, fuerte, impenetrable, pero vacio por dentro, en él no había sentimientos. A mí me tocó escuchar lo que el gran Hiashi Higurashi le dijo a su actual heredero, "Nunca estarás a la altura de tu hermano. Sólo te exijo que no avergüences al clan con tu debilidad, tienes que ser fuerte y empezar actuar como un hombre_". _Sus palabras fueron muy crueles, nunca le daría a mi hermano oportunidad alguna, ya lo había sentenciado al fracaso, nadien conocía mejor a mi padre que yo, consideraba a todo aquel inferior. _

_Tenía que a verlo visto cuando me advirtió de mi amistad con InuYasha según para él era inferior el hanyou, pero yo me encapriché y a base de muchas batallas juntos se dio cuenta que no era tan débil, claro nunca me lo dijo con palabras, simplemente ya no mencionó nada de mi amistad con él. Si yo no hubiera estado con InuYasha hubiera sido completamente como mi padre, la amistad con él, me dieron sentimientos que mi padre no tenia._

_Mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años. Yo ya era amigo de InuYasha porque ambas madres se llevaban. Mi padre tenía 3 esposas, Souta nació de su segundo matrimonio, y Hinata del tercer matrimonio, su madre murió en el parto. A veces creo que por ese motivo mi padre la odia en especial, porque al parecer por aquella mujer si sentía algo. Mi madre murió de una rara enfermedad, simplemente las fuerzas la fueron abandonando, ahora creo poder entender que quizás era falta de amor o tristeza. Su nombre era Atena. _

_Mis acciones no fueron de todo malas, mi carácter aun no estaba del todo amargado, era fácil de hacer amigos, tenía el poder del convencimiento, trataba con amabilidad a toda persona, aunque en el fondo las considerara inferiores. Tenía muchos aliados y podía manejar a los del consejo. Trataba de ser justo, en mujeres, pues tenía toda la variedad posible, con ninguna intimé, a lo mejor eso de hacerme el difícil era lo que más le gustaba, pero ahora me había dado cuenta que para muchos era un modelo a seguir, alguien en quien confiar, era la esperanza de muchos, gente que yo no había notado_.

_En el féretro toda aquella persona que quisiera depositar algo en el podía hacerlo, me asombré como muchas personas humildes y otras no tanto se cercaban con cierto temor pero depositaban en el algún mensaje, una flor, o cualquier cosa que quisieran, mis enamoradas estaban tristes, muy llorosas, por kami yo no podía dejar de llorar a lo lejos de ahí, porque todo me parecía un macabro sueño. Tenía al menos 15 mujeres que se decían estar enamoradas de mi, pero ahora ya podía distinguir que al menos 5 de ellas realmente me amaban las otras solo estaban por mi posición, esto era lo que serena le llamaba sexto sentido femenino, que al parecer a los hombres no les importaba, pero daba gracias a Kami porque ahora podía distinguir a esa clase de víboras, aun que para que me sirve tal don si ya no soy hombre_.

**Mi padre tomo la palabra:**

— **Hoy, 19 de septiembre, estamos todos reunidos para darle la despedida a un gran guerrero, un hijo como ninguno, confío en que este en un lugar mejor, el murió dando una gran oportunidad para derrotar a Naraku. Y yo les pido que honren esa última voluntad de él, recordándolo como lo que fue: una gran persona. Honremos su memoria uniéndonos para destruir a Naraku, que ese miserable pague lo que le ha hecho a cada familia a la cual le ha quitado algún miembro suyo. ¡Juntos la victoria será nuestra!.**

_Se dio la media vuelta y una gran ruido de aplausos se escucho, me gusto mucho su discurso no era bueno para eso, yo siempre que podía le hacia el discurso, tenía talento según decía él._

_No sé cómo pero me hacer que al féretro, en mi cara aun quedaba restos de lágrimas, que me limpie con la capa en la que estaba envuelta, en mi mano tenía un mensaje escrito por mí para mí y lo deposite con cuidado en el féretro._

**Kag…**

**Se que esto no era lo que esperaba de la vida que me tocaría vivir. Pensaba tener todo el tiempo del mundo, no le presté atención a aquellos a quienes tenía que proteger. Sé que le cambié a muchos la vida con la decisión que tomé, pero también sé que no cambiaré para nada el destino que tengo ahorita si eso equivalía a perder a InuYasha, ahora estas mas unido a él que antes, pensé que con esto nos distanciaríamos, eso era un gran temor para mí porque no quería quedarme sola, pero la amistad que nos une es más grande y fuerte. Él trata de comprenderme, así como ayudarme, y busca una cura. Pero yo se que nunca más volveré a ser Kagome Higurashi.**

**Ahora soy alguien nuevo. Quiero creer que por algo Kami-Sama está dejando que las cosas sucedan así. **

— **Vamos Aome, hay más gente que aun quiere dejarle algo a Kag**. —_Verla así me deprimía tanto. Ahí estaba, envuelta en una capa oscura. La atraje a mí para abrazarla, y ella correspondió. Me permitió acompañarla lejos de ahí, cerca de una banca de la gran plaza donde ocurriría el evento_— **¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí.** —_Susurré. Levante mi mirada a él y por la expresión de sus ojos supe que no le gusto lo que vio en ellos._

— **Sigues sin dejar de llorar** — dijo InuYasha—,** a lo mejor son todas las lagrimas que siempre tuviste, pero como no tenias el pretexto de ser mujer, no podías hacerlo,** — Aome le miró con desaprobación— , **¿verdad?, porque si no, ¡no entiendo de donde te sale tanta agua!, ustedes las mujeres lloran mucho, ¿Te has preguntado si eso es normal?, No valla ser que sea algo grave, ¿ Te puedes morir de sequedad? **— Se cayó repentinamente al ver como ella seguía llorando y levantó con su mano el rostro de la joven, limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas. Él también estaba completamente de negro, no podía evitar la necesitad de tratar de hacerla enojar, esos ojos no estaban hechos para estar vacios, sino para tener vitalidad, ella desprendía luz, siempre y cuando no lloraba, que era la mayoría del tiempo.

— **Eres un gran tonto, lloro porque no lo puedo controlar y nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, es algo muy normal por el cambio de hormonas, las mujeres somos la parte sensible que le hace falta al hombre, no nos morimos de sequedad, pero al parecer siempre prefieres hacerme de enojar. **—Lo dijo en tono cortante mirándole a la cara y él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona. Lo había hecho de nuevo. En una ocasión le había dicho, que era mejor tener una mujer furiosa a una llorona. Tenía tantas ganar de golpearlo, y no se resistió al impulso de agarrarle el cachete con su mano y pellizcarlo. _Así dejara de reírse de mi y lo pensara mas cuando se le ocurra hacerme enojar_.

_Él vió su mano acercarse más no pensó que le pellizcaría._

— **¡Auch!, ¡Eso sí que no!** — Él le pellizcó el brazo y ella lo volvió a hacer también en su brazo. Casi se estaban masacrando, afortunadamente nadien lo noto, o al menos casi nadien, cuando ella dio el siguiente pellizcó por las costillas, alguien llamo la atención.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

— **siento interrumpir**— se excuso Lucy — **pero me mando su padre, a infórmale lord Inuyasha, que lo están esperando para iniciar la junta del día de hoy con el consejo.**

— **si tienes toda la razón **— "me hacer que a Aome, nariz con nariz, nuestros alientos se mesclaban, nuestras miradas eran fijas y resueltas, ya no existía ese vacío en el de ella, estaba echando chista, por ultimo tome mas distancia , ella no pudo darse cuenta del movimiento de mi mano hacia su nariz y la piñizque."- **adiós tengo junta, nos vemos al rato, amor**— y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me di la media vuelta y como todo un rey me fui de ahí.

-— _ahí estaba yo parada a punto de soltar maldiciones_-— **amor-** — _"susurre, sabía que lo decía cada vez que alguien estaba cerca, se burlaba, el muy estúpido me peñisco en mi nariz, me la estaba sobando, y esa sonrisa de auto suficiencia, me las pagaría, si le echaría mas sal a la comida y tendría que comérsela así."_ Mi mente estaba divagando en todas las maldades que podría hacerle, cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-— **espero algún día que alguien me ame así**— -suspiro Lucy— **están lindo contigo Aome, el está tratando de hacerla olvidar su pena, por eso la prefiere furiosa a llorona-**

-— _"tenía en mi boca la palabra de que no me ama, pero no podía decirles eso, a mis amigas, les había dicho que todo lo perdí en esa batalla donde murió kag, y lo único que me quedaba era Inuyasha, es una verdad a medias, y ellas hasta el momento me habían llenado de atenciones y muestras de afecto"-_ **si que dicha es tenerlo, pero aun así, hoy su comida estará más salada que de costumbre.**

**-—no lo debería hacer Aome, el ha comido muy poco desde que usted se encarga de sus necesidades, -**

**-— bueno él sabía perfectamente que no soy nada buena para cosas del hogar, nunca lo había hecho.** -Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-— **y él le ha tenido mucha paciencia al respecto, solo la hace enojar de esa forma así usted sale de esa depresión, él la ama y eso es muy raro, la verdad es que nadien conocía esa cara, con usted es diferente, incluso ahora es diferente, se leve triste por la muerte de su hermano como él le dice, pero la cura para ese sentimiento es usted, cuando los veo a los dos a veces es como verlos a ellos, eran cómplices, amigos, hermanos, el lazo de ellos era muy raro, y con usted tiene los mismos matices pero existe una diferencia, él la ve con amor , se decía que ellos eran ya sabe, raros, pero al verla con usted todos se pueden dar cuenta que solo era amistad. Debe darle gracias a kamisama de que él, sea un hombre diferente a los demás.**

**-—si en eso tienes razón pero mejor vámonos con las chicas-**me quede mirando por donde él se había ido, era cierto él era diferente al resto, me había sorprendido, la delicadeza con la que me trataba, como me protegía, como se preocupaba por mí, como me consolaba, como trataba de compensarme, la paciencia que me tenia, era una parte que nunca había conocido, la verdad es que me inquietaba tanta atención, estúpidas hormonas , yo no podía sentir lo que Lucy me dijo, yo no lo amaba, yo era hombre . _**Pero una voz interna me dijo, eras tiempo pasado, ahora eres mujer y cualquier mujer se enamoraría de tu Inuyasha.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pensamientos de Inuyasha Taishido.

**-**-—**¿por que tardaste tanto?** **Inuyasha, te avise que terminando el discurso se llevaría a cabo la reunión.**

**- **-—**tenia asuntos pendientes**-—**-**le conteste a mi papa con una mirada fría, tome asiendo del lado derecho-—¿**aun no ha llegado seshomaru?.**

-—**no aun no ha llegado-**contesto fríamente Inu Taishido-¡**deja de comportarte como un estúpido, y respeta la muerte de kagome.!**

**-**-—**¿por qué me dices eso**? -—-le conteste agresivamente a mi padre**-—-¿ qué te hace pensar que no siento la pena de perder a mi hermano.?**

**-**-—** ¡tu estúpido comportamiento con esa mujer que has traído!, todos se dan cuenta que te tiene dominado, y ella es más importante que lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor.-** sentencio mirando a Inuyasha fríamente.

**-— ¡nadien puede imaginar por el dolor que estoy a travesando!, pero ¿qué quieres que haga para que se den cuenta que sufro? , ¿quieres verme llorar?, ¿para ti eso sería suficiente?, ¿que yo también me la pasara llorando su muerte?-**me sentía estallar , si eso lo había estado escuchando, ellos no sabían que es lo que se sentía ser el responsable de todos los cambios, era culpa mía que kagome estuviera en la situación que esta, todo era mi culpa, diablos maldecía internamente, realmente tenía ganas de llorar, la manera en que dije mis siguientes palabras desconcertó mucho a mi padre**—**-**Aome es asunto mío, como la trate y lo que haga con ella no le incumbe a nadien, así que no te permito que te metas en mi vida- **todo lo decía con una tranquilidad pero gran resolución, mi vos era dura, nunca creí hablarle así a mi padre-**—yo más que nadien siente la muerte de kagome, pero aquí no puedo hacer nada, estamos tratando de pensar en un plan y lo único que escucho por parte del consejo son estupideces, yo demostrare mi pena en el campo de batalla, porque me he jurado a mí mismo, ser quien mate a Naraku, aun que pierda la vida en ello, ese es un juramento que ara honor a mi hermano kag. —** el ambiente era tenso, entre nosotros dos., hasta que el líder del clan llamado caballeros del zodiaco, cella tomo la palabra.

_Yo realmente no le prestaba atención a la reunión, todos hablaban de lo mal que era la destrucción de la perla, pero hasta el momento nadien se ponía de acuerdo para iniciar la búsqueda de los fragmentos, eran unos estúpidos, en estos momentos era cuando mas extrañaba a kag, el podía organizar a la perfección estrategias reuniéndolos a todos para trabajar juntos." ¡Unidos alcanzaremos la victoria"!, ese era su lema, siempre me sorprendió la facilidad que tenia para poder tener en orden al consejo, el era un mediador, a mí en lo personal esto me aburría mucho, yo no era de pasarme a pensar las cosas, me gustaba más improvisar, el campo de batalla era lo que me gustaba, ahora sin kag aquí tenía que ser mediador, al parecer ellos me estaban viendo como el sucesor de kag, en eso. Que equivocados estaban para mi todos eran unos grandes estúpidos._

_Pero el consejo no era lo que más me preocupaba, mi padre tenía razón, Aome era lo más importante para mí en estos momentos, pero como no lo sería, si ella era kag, no me gustaba verla sufrir, aun recuerdo como estaba cuando llego aquí hace diez días._

FLAS BACK 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-**—camina más rápido ya casi llegamos, solo tenemos que alcanzar la colina y estaremos en casa-—** le reclamaba Inuyasha a Aome-

**-—¿sabes lo que vas a decir al consejo verdad?, ¿ no tienes dudas?**

**-—no Aome, me lo has hecho repetirte lo, durante las últimas dos semanas-**detuve mis pasos y me acerque a ella que venía como a 3 metros lejos de mí, estaba con la cabeza agachada, de ropa tenía mi haori de rata de fuego, le quedaba muy bien, ella no quería utilizar otra prenda, decía que era muy femenino, no la obligaría utilizar algo que para ella solo era para mujer, se tenía que acostumbrar poco a poco, suspire mirando al cielo, pidiéndole a kamisama iluminación divina, le agarre el mentón para que sus ojos vieran los míos.-** — sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero salir huyendo no te beneficiaria en nada, esto es una batalla—-**algo en sus expresión empezó a cambiar, al parecer dije una palabra mágica.

—**-batalla**-**—** susurre, porque Inuyasha pensaba que esto es una batalla, por kami.

—-**si una batalla Aome, porque a lo que te vas a enfrentar al llegar a casa, demostrara tu fortaleza interior, siempre me decías que un guerrero autentico, era aquel el que luchaba desde adentro, aquel el que podía ganar sus propios miedos internos, aquel que tenía fuerza interior aceptándose tal y cual es. O me vas a decir que todo eso era una mentira. – **estábamos frente a frente nuestras miradas fijas tratando de que las palabras dichas funcionaran.

**-—una batalla-**reafirme las palabras más a mí, que a él, tenía razón, últimamente mucha razón, me había atrasado lo mas que pude la realidad, pero eso no cambiaba nada, tenía que luchar primero yo conmigo mismo, para poder salir de este hoyo, en el que me encontraba, e Inuyasha era esa cuerda que aparece para poder salir, ahí estaba mirándome fijamente, tratando de expresar lo difícil que era el verme en esta situación-**—no me abandonaras verdad?- —**diablos por que dije eso.

-**—**una sonrisa cruzo por su cara, -**—no Aome, no estarás sola en esta lucha, como siempre te cubriré la espalda-—**_me acerque y la abrace, últimamente se me daba mucho por abrazarla, era tan pequeña e indefensa, bueno no tan indefensa por que cuando se molestaba echaba chispa; me separe de ella y la agarre de la mano, cuanta diferencia había, aquellas manos eran pequeñas en comparación con las mías, mis garraras sobre salían, me tense un poco, podría dañarla si no la cuidaba bien, aparte de kikio ninguna MUJER me había inspirado protección, aun que lo que sentía por Aome era posesión, en estos 15 días estuve a punto de matar a al menos 15 hombre porque ellos querían a Aome. Con kag también era celoso no podía compartirlo con nadien, Kag siempre era primero para mi, kikio siempre me reprochaba eso, si Kag necesitaba algo o era a la inversa , los dos nos apoyábamos mutuamente, nuestra amistad estaba antes que todo y así seria. Si siendo hombre era solo para mi, siendo mujer lo sería mucho más, nadien me la quitaría yo sería su apoyo, yo sería su todo para ella, porque era mía. Claro estos pensamientos me perturbaba, pero era algo lógico lo ilógico, porque para mí si era lógico lo ilógico, que era la situación, diablos pensar realmente no me gustaba, todo era muy complicado, mejor dejarlo al tiempo._

—Se escucho el sonido del cuerno que avisaba de nuestra llegada, sentí su pequeña mano tensarse, su olor se convirtió seco, era terror lo que sentía**—**-**no estás sola, esta también es mi batalla—**-la anime apretándole más la mano, su vista se fijo en la mía**-— acuérdate, que tienes que relajarte, con alterarte no ganas nada, necesitas tener la mente clara, fijarte un objetivo. en esta batalla tienes que ponerlo todo para ganar, te pudieron a ver cambiado de sexo, pero no pudieron cambiar la fibra con la que estas hecha, eres una guerrera por nacimiento, tu fuerza no está en tus armas sino en ti, encuéntrate, lucha contra todos tus miedos, enfréntalos, y sobre todo no olvides que nunca estarás sola, por que juntos obtendremos la victoria. —-** de donde había salido todas esas palabras no lo sabía, kag siempre decía enormes discursos, a mi me gustaba escuchar como hablaba, podía converse a cualquiera y al parecer me había gravado muchas frases muy buenas, gracias kami por inspirarme. Su mirada cambio azul violeta, por kami que era hermosa.

-**—valla tienes razón, últimamente eres muy sabio Inuyasha-—**mi interior había comprendido las palabras de él, mi batalla había comenzado, y por lo más sagrado que lucharía por salir victoriosa de esta. Lo mire con nueva fuerza, me erguí como solo los grandes guerreros sabían hacerlo, mi cuerpo sintió la sangre ir y venir.-** —** **nunca he perdido una batalla Inuyasha y te juro que esta no será la primera, pero te pido tiempo para aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar. **

**-—te daré solo el tiempo necesario, tienes que adaptarte y mantenerte a la altura, una guerrera como tú no se puede portar inferior a su clase. — **Sentencie, y aunque mi voz era muy seria y firme, sentí que no le debía lastima sino apoyo.

**-—ahí vienen-—**voltee a ver a la gente que se aproximaba a la gran plaza, muchos de los que formaban el consejo se acercaban, el valor que Inuyasha me había infundado estaba desapareciendo, mi padre venia directo a donde nos encontrábamos.

**-—detrás de mi Aome**-**—** ella obedeció la orden, porque eso demostraba que era mía, la sujetaba fuerte mente de la mano-**—empieza la batalla**-le susurre, ella solo asintió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Pensamientos de Hiashi Higurashi**

Hiashi Higurashi se sorprendió, al no ver llegar a su hijo junto con Inuyasha, ese par parecía uña y mugre, siempre juntos, eso me molestaba pero kag, en relación a Inuyasha nunca toleraba ningún reclamo, ellos juntos eran una combinación extraña, pero poderosa, claro se debía a que kag, era de raza pura, su madre fue una guerrera muy buena y poderosa, kag era el mejor guerrero de su generación, le tenía mucho respeto, si no fuera por esa amistad que tenia por el hauyo, él sería una copia exacta mía, pero no kag, no podía ser manipulado por mí, esos sentimientos que tenia de amistad necesitaba ser destruido, de esa forma seria completamente fuerte. Sin sentimientos. La mirada de Inuyasha me confundió, note que detrás de él estaba una mujer, pero no pude apreciarla bien, lo que se alcanzaba a ver era parte de su atuendo, el haori de Inuyasha, eso era aun más raro, todos sabían que solo kag, tenía autorizado tocar su traje, era ridículo pero hasta yo sabía de esa norma.

Algunos jefes más de otros clanes se acercaban a Inuyasha.

**-—¿dónde está mi hijo Inuyasha? —-**era una pregunta ruda.

—-**Kagome está muerto**—-sentencie, mi mano estaba siendo apretada fuerte mente, el olor de Aome era pánico-**—necesito una reunión urgente con los del consejo**.-**—**no debí de dar esa noticia así, pero nunca era bueno con rodeos. Si las miradas mataran Hiashi Higurashi me hubiera matado en ese momento.

**-—¿de qué demonios estas ablando, donde esta kag?, dime la verdad porque si no?- —**estaba completamente exaltado kag mi hijo ,muerto no podía ser, mi hijo.-**es tu culpa verdad maldito hauyo?**

**-—kag está muerto, y yo no le diré más, hasta que estemos con el consejo.**

—**-¡al demonios con ellos, quiero saber, te exijo que me digas!.**

-**—en respeto a la memoria de kag, no le contesto como se merece. —** Todos los demás que se fueron juntando escucharon solo gritos incomprensibles para la mayoría, ya que Hiashi está ablando en el lenguaje Hyuga, pero los del consejo se dieron cuenta de algunas palabras.

**-—basta de TANTOS GRITOS!, mi hijo tiene razón si solicita hablar con el consejo, vamos Inuyasha a la sala principal.**

Camine detrás de mi padre, el abría paso ante la gente que estaba ahí, al pasar junto a Hiashi Higurashi, las palabras pronunciadas por él atemorizaron mas a Aome.

**-—esto no se quedara así, hauyo-— **susurro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegamos a una torre conocida como la central, era donde el consejo de jefes de los clanes se reunía para tomar decisiones., mi padre me condujo hasta una pequeña ante sala.

-**—dentro de media hora estarán reunidos los que estén del consejo—**-se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su hijo.

—-yo estaba parado enfrente de él, mi mirada estaba fija a la suya, que al parecer quería poder sacar toda la información antes- **—no te diré nada padre, no me gustaría repetir lo que diré, así que tu también tendrás que esperar a que yo hable ante ellos.** – con un movimiento de asentamiento de su cabeza se retiro.-**por fin un poco de paz**-me deje caer junto con Aome, en un gran sillón que había dentro de la pequeña sala,** —**-¿**estás bien?- —** la mire, estaba con las manos fuerte mente apretadas en mi haori, agarre sus manos**—**-**todo estará bien—**-escuche la puerta abrirse y era Lucy del clan guerreras mágicas quien entraba, con una bandeja de plata que al parecer traía comida-

-**—buenas tardes lord Inuyasha, me permití traerle un refrigerio, antes de que entre a la sala.**

-**—gracias Lucy-** ella acerco una mesa cerca de donde estábamos Aome y yo sentados- **—de nuevo gracias, la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre, pero antes permíteme presentarte a mi mujer., Aome Taishido.**

**-¿su mujer?-** la verdad era que me sorprendía mucho la mujer que venía con lord Inuyasha, estaba ella muy callada y con la mirada figa sobre el piso, sus largos cabellos azulados no le permitía ver bien su cara, al parecer lord Inuyasha le dijo algo, porque ella alzo sus ojos hacia mí, por kami, el aura que desprendía era muy deprimente, nuestro clan y sobre todo las mujeres podíamos ver con colores el aura, el de ella tenía una tonalidad muy negra, su alma estaba siendo destruida, pero también tenía en el fondo un punto dorado, esa llama de fortaleza que muy pocos tienen , esa llama decía que no era cualquier persona, no era diferente, lo que necesitaba era amor, mucho amor, para que todo eso negativo que la rodeaba pudiera desaparecer, algo me decía que tenía que contribuir a que eso negro desapareciera, ella al parecer necesitaba una amiga, yo lo seria, mi intuición me decía que ella había nacido para algo en especial, un cambio, no sé porque pero mi corazón se acelero, una imagen llego a mí, pero así desapareció, era una mujer eso era seguro**—**- **mucho gusto mi lady. Si me permiten retirarme para que tengan espacio de comer, cualquier cosa estoy del otro lado de la puerta**-**—**le sonreí, y al verlos juntos me sorprendí, el Lord Inuyasha le estaba acariciando la mano a su mujer, pero el tono dorado era de los dos y ese tono solo lo tenía lord Inuyasha y el lord Kagome. Me dirigí a la puerta y la cerré.

**-—anda Aome come algo, tienes que recuperar fuerzas, y lo que está aquí se ve muy bien—-** le comente comiendo un pedazo de carne de jabalí, por kami eso era la gloria, extrañaba esta comida, pero ella no reacciono, tome un pedazo y se lo introduje en la boca, me miro extrañada, -**necesitas comer Aome.**

-**—**me traje el pedazo de carne, sabía bien**—**- **¿sabes lo que te espera ahí a dentro?**-tome otro pedazo mas de carne, realmente mi cuerpo sintió la necesidad de comer, aun en estos momentos.

—**-sí, sé que no será nada fácil, pero no les tengo miedo, se perfectamente que es lo que les tengo que decir, solo relatare los hechos a los que llegamos, en estos momentos no puedo titubear, porque si no se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal.**

**-—mi padre no debió hablarte así—**-ahora estaba tomando un poco de vino. Solo había una copa.

-**—yo esperaba algo peor, el sabe que fue mi culpa**-**—**tome la copa que sostenía Aome y bebí el vino.

**-—no es tu culpa, ya deja de decirlo-—**mis palabras solo eran susurros, pero sabía que gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados me escuchaba bien., mi estomago ya no tenia hambre**—**-**fue mi decisión, no la tuya.**

**-—pero yo fui la causa que origino tu decisión, así que, bueno dejémoslo con que los dos somos culpables.**

La puerta se abrió del gran salón mi padre se asomo asiéndome la indicación que ya tenía que entrar, yo también asentí, la puerta se cerro de nuevo, un gran suspiro salió de mi boca, esta era realmente una dura batalla pero la victoria seria mía. Aome seguía con la cabeza agachada, me pare, llame a la puerta donde estaba Lucy, ella entro, retiro la comida y antes que saliera le tome la mano-

— **Quisiera pedirte un favor-**

**-—por su puesto lord Inuyasha, en que le puedo ayudar.**

-**—tengo que entrar y ya sabes que esto tardara mucho, por favor encárgate de Aome, enséñale sus deberes, puedes tomar las llaves de mis aposentos, en fin que se mantenga ocupada, también tienes mi permiso para hacerla enojar, no me mires así Lucy, a Aome le conviene más estar enojada. Tenle paciencia, en esta batalla que termino lo perdió todo, trata de comprenderla, y no es muy femenina, su clan fueron las amazonas.**

**-—no se preocupe yo la cuidare.**

**-—gracias Lucy, sabía que podría contar contigo-—**me di la vuelta me agache para quedar a la altura de Aome, tome sus manos y ella me miro**—**-**tengo que entrar, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, te dejo con Lucy, ella te dirá tus obligaciones.** **—**Me pare, casi iba entrando a la sala, cuando escuche en forma de susurro.

**-—suerte Inuyasha que gane el mejor, tu.**

_En eso serré las puertas y el consejo se volteo a verme, todos querían hablar pero yo me dirigí al palco donde se tomaba la palabra, y relate los hechos, de cómo una simple misión se transformo en una cruel batalla, también di a conocer como fue la muerte de kag, como pude yo sobrevivir, que era la que le había sucedido a la perla de sikon y el daño que Naraku tenía. Cuando me réferi a la muerte de kag, era especialmente para su padre, que me miraba con un semblante tan frio y sereno, pero pude apreciar el dolor en sus ojos en un momento._

_Ahora ya tenemos 10 días, en constantes reuniones en donde no llegamos a nada, a mí ya me tienen arto los estúpidos que son. Pero en estos días Aome, ha estado saliendo adelante, gracias al apoyo de ese grupo de amigas tan raras que sea conseguido._

Serena Sukino.- del Clan Sailor Scouts

Akane Tendo.- del Clan Saotome Tendo.

Lucy Magic.- del Clan Guerreras Mágicas

Sango Himura.- del Clan Exterminador

Hinata Higurashi.- del Clan Higurashi

Sakura Mamiya.- del clan Shinigami

_Todas ellas eran tan diferentes y sin embargo gracias a ellas, Aome había mejorado mucho, se sentía más segura de sí misma, alguna de ellas necesitaba enseñarle cómo ser mujer, porque ya estaba arto de comer salado, o mal cocido, o que mi ropa que oliera raro, o mi cama para que las sabanas ya no picaran, también a preparar bien el vino que estaba muy aguado, etc. Pero esas mujeres eran una combinación fantástica, nunca pensé en conocer a mujeres como ellas, porque nunca me dedique a pensar que sentían ellas, o como Vivian, o como eran, hasta que me toco tener que lidiar con la mujer más fantástica de todas, Aome_

**-—¡auch!, ¿porque me pegaste?,-** me voltee del lado izquierdo ahí estaba el heredero Ranma Saotome.

-**—ya sé que solo piensas en tu hermosa mujer pero,¡ ahora necesitas subir ahí y bajar a vegeta del estrado, porque no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que dice, así que ve y haz lo que haría kag. Tomar las riendas de este lugar, porque te juro que ya estoy cansado de tanto juntas y nada de acción!.**

**-—yo no soy mediador, y realmente no quiero subir, todos son unos grandes estúpidos, y no soy el único que tiene una mujer hermosa, te recuerdo a Akane.-** con eso calle a Ranma, que se sonrojo jajajajaj y divague mas en mi hermosa mujer.

PROXIMO CAPITULO. ¿ QUIEN DIJO QUE SER MUJER ERA FACIL?


	4. SER MUJER NO ES FACIL, primera parte

_**NI HAO! Como están… espero que muy bien xD… disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí esta la primera parte de este capítulo que es algo largo… espero que les gusten… gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo importante que son para mi… y agradezco nueva mente a mi beta**__**,**__** ya que es genial… **_

_**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece.**_

_Lo que está en cursivas _pueden ser los pensamientos de los personajes o pequeños paréntesis fuera de los POVs para hacer observaciones desde el punto de vista de otros personajes.

_**CAPITULO IV.- QUIEN DIJO QUE SER MUJER ES FACIL. Primera parte**_

**Aome's POV.**

Hace diez días que estamos en casa, apenas hoy en la mañana se celebro mi funeral, en estos momentos estoy rodeada de 6 hermosas mujeres, inteligentes, fuertes, amables, comprensivas, personas en las cuales puedes confiar plenamente. En estos momentos, sé que he avanzado en mi lucha interior, debido al gran apoyo que he recibido de ellas, al igual que el de Inuyasha. Pero no las puedo ver como antes, en el sentido de que era hombre. Ahora son para mí, hermanas.

Poco a poco estoy aceptando mi cambio, por lo que me empiezo a sentirme bien; en estos momentos se que no es necesario ser hombre para también poder apreciar la vida. Aun que ser mujer no es fácil, eso lo he aprendido en estos últimos días.

**Flash back**

Inuyasha me había dejado sola con Lucy, la cual muy amablemente me hablaba. Más yo no estaba concentrada, y su voz sonaba lejana.

— **Discúlpame pero no te preste atención.—**Dije, negando con la cabeza. No podía ser, y de seguro no era cierto lo que había escuchado.

— **Lady Aome, mi nombre es Lucy y le informe que si es tan amable de seguirme, le mostrare sus obligaciones y deberes** —me dijo con una sonrisa, yo bufé—. **Lord Inuyasha tardara mucho, así que tendremos tiempo para tener todo list**o. —Me veía muy raro, como si la hubiera insultado.

— **¿Obligaciones y deberes?** —Estaba consternada**—. Disculpa pero no te entiendo.**

— **Bueno, mi lady...** — Dijo Lucy. Yo la interrumpí.

— **No me llames así Lucy.** —Me miró extrañada— **No me gustan los títulos**, —aclaré—, **simplemente dime Aome.**

— **De acuerdo, Aome.** —Sonreí. _Definitivamente la nueva mujer del amo no es como la bruja odiosa de Kikyo_. Pensaba Lucy**—. Los deberes y obligaciones son por ser la mujer del Lord Inuyasha.**

— **Yo no soy una sirvienta **—.Ya había captado lo que Lucy quería decirme. O al menos, eso pensé.

— **No le he llamado sirvienta**. —Dijo altiva, más se calmó al instante. Suspiró.— **Es el honor de poder servir a la persona amada., sobre todo es poder cuidar y proteger los intereses de su hombre.**

Eso a mí me sonó muy mal. Palabrerías. No amaba a Inuyasha y tampoco quería ser su sirvienta.

— **No es mi amo y señor.**

Me había enojado.

— **Aome —**dijo Lucy**—, no es ser sirvienta**. —Dijo seriamente—. **Sé que eras de un clan donde las mujeres no hacen las cosas que nosotros hacemos, pero aquí es un honor servir a nuestra pareja, ¿acaso quieres que vean a Lord Inuyasha de una manera impropia porque si te niegas hacer las actividades? Sólo lo perjudicarías a él y su honor como guerrero se vería pisoteado.** —Lucy sonrió.

Había dado en un punto clave, porque al mencionar los daños que recibiría Inuyasha sentí como una muralla invisible dentro de mí se derrumbaba. Y en contra de lo que hubiera querido, mi mirada se dulcificó.

_Claro_, pensó Lucy sonriente, _el amor vence cualquier cosa, incluso a una mujer guerrera._

— **Nunca he hecho nada de lo que tú dices Lucy, no tengo ni idea de cuáles son las responsabilidades de ser una mujer.** —Estaba tan apenada que oculte mi mirada agachando la cabeza.

Le había prometido a Inuyasha luchar, pero todo lo veía muy confuso, nunca había sido mujer, ¡demonios!, no sabía cómo comportarme, y lo peor era que no quería dejar en ridículo a Inuyasha, porque sabía cómo los hombres se burlaban cuando la mujer de uno era una completa inútil. No quería que él pasara por eso, las ganas de llorar volvieron a mí.

_Pobrecilla. _Pensó la otra chica con compasión.

— **No te preocupes. No es difícil ser mujer, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que tengas que aprender.** —Apoyó. Estiró su mano hacia mi y la tomó con fuerza, me jaló y ayudo a levantarme, hasta quedar cara a cara.— **si quieres puedo ser tu amiga**. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Siempre había pensado que Lucy era muy bonita, pero esa descripción era muy pobre, porque en estos momentos su sonrisa y su energía era de un rojo muy puro.

— **Gracias. **—Dije sincera**— Y sí, quiero tanto tu amistad como aprender a ser una simple mujer. Pero tenme paciencia, yo nunca he sido otra cosa más que una guerrera.**

— **No te preocupes Aome**. —Respondió Lucy—. **Sé que es muy difícil empezar de cero pero si pones de tu parte, el instinto femenino saldrá, sólo tenemos que avivarlo. **—¿Cómo podría ser tan optimista?— **Te presentaré a mis amigas, ellas son fantásticas y te darán todo el apoyo. Ya verás, haremos de ti un gran mujer. Ahora acompáñame, comenzaremos con todas las cosas que hay que hacer. Primero la comida que es lo más importante y requiere más trabajo.**

Yo sólo escuchaba todas las tareas que tenía que realizar y suspiré. Debía poner mucho de mi parte, aunque gracias a Lucy parecía que esto sería fácil. La seguí hasta la salida de la torre del consejo, al parecer nos dirigíamos al almacén. Era muy enérgica, iba a paso seguro, y por más que intente imaginar lo que un hombre vería al cruzar a una mujer como Lucy no pude, solo sentía una profunda gratitud, en fin, si las mujeres antes me llamaban poco la atención, al parecer perdí ya todo el interés. Necesitaba ponerme a trabajar para evitar pensar, por lo que estaba pasando Inuyasha en estos momentos ante el consejo.

— **Gracias de nuevo Lucy, por tu amabilidad.**

— **No es nada.** —Repitió— **¿Estás preparada para enfrentarte a mujeres furiosas?, porque ahí a dentro ya todas están enteradas de quien eres tú, y déjame decirte que Lord Inuyasha es un hombre muy codiciado, así que no creo que a sus acosadoras le agrade que ya tenga mujer.**

— **Eso nunca lo había pensado, en realidad no había pensado en nada, pero si me he enfrentado a grandes batallas, supongo que es lo mismo.** —Dije, más para mí misma que para Lucy.— **Te seré sincera, creo que si lo estoy.**

— **Entonces alza la mirada, mantén una postura firme, habla con dureza, nada de susurros, porque tienes que verte como la mujer de un gran Lord, date importancia, no aparentes ser una mandona, pero si tienes que tener altura, mírala con una mirada resuelta, principalmente a quien le vamos a pedir las cosas porque ella es una gran admiradora de tu Inuyasha.**

Todo lo que me decía me dejaba muda.

— **Bueno, supongo que es como cuando entras al campo de batalla, tienes que mostrarte segura ante tu oponente**. —Le dije.

— **Así es Aome.** —Confirmó Lucy**—. Esta vida es una batalla constante y te tienes que mostrar como una gran guerrera que eres.**

Al parecer Lucy había entendido que, todo lo que me decía, yo lo relacionaba como un guerrero. Y nada de feminidad.

— **¿Cómo le haces para mantener tu figura?**

— **¿Mi figura?** —No sabía por qué Lucy me preguntaba eso, lo que si había notado era que tanto como mujeres y hombres siempre veían mi cuerpo.— **¿Tengo muy mala figura?**

— **No** —respondió**—, por todo lo contrario eres muy hermosa y tu cuerpo es perfecto, por eso te hago esa pregunta.**

A mi mente llego la primera vez que me vi desnuda y después el grito que di. Inuyasha llegó a la parte del rio donde estaba, preguntándome que era lo que me había ocurrido y yo le dije que me asuste de mi misma. Al parecer, él se percato de mi figura, porque un gran sonrojo apareció en su cara. Nunca olvidare lo que dijo: "eres una hermosa mujer Aome y es mejor que te acostumbres", sólo acordándome de esa situación me volvía a sonrojar.

— **Pues no hago nada, ya soy así. **

— **¿Te acordaste de tu Inuyasha verdad?, porque te sonrojaste.** —Dijo Lucy pícaramente**—. De seguro le gusta mucho tu físico, aun que no creo que solo sea eso, eres también una gran persona.**

— **No sé qué contestarte.** —Dije sincera—. **Mi relación con Inuyasha es especial.**

Seguimos platicando y caminando hasta que pude ver a Serena dirigiéndose a nosotros, junto con ella, mi hermana Hinata.

— **Hola, chicas.** —Saludó Serena Sukino, perteneciente al clan Sailor Scouts, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— **Hola Serena y hola a ti también Hinata, déjenme presentarles a lady Aome Taishido.** —Comenzó con el protocolo Lucy**—. Es la mujer de Lord Inuyasha y acaba de llegar.**

_Ellas me ayudaran a realizar de Aome una gran mujer muy femenina_, pensó con entusiasmo.

— **Buenos días, Lady Aome.** —Susurro Hinata, alzando sus ojos hacia mi—, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?.

— **Es un gusto conocerlas.** —Por kami sentí las piernas temblar, ahí tenia a mi hermana y a la que iba a ser mi esposa enfrente de mí, sentí el suelo temblar**—. Claro puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Hinata y nada de títulos no me gusta** —Las miré con una sonrisa apenada.

— **¿Dónde está mi hermano?,** **¿por qué no ha llegado con Lord Inuyasha?.** —Susurró Hinata

Mi mundo ahora si se derrumbó. Al parecer las tres esperaban con ansias mi respuesta, y no tuve que decir nada porque mis ojos hablaron por mí, mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y al mirarlas ellas supieron la respuesta.

— **Yo no….** —No pude articular más palabras. Lucy se acercó a mí y Hinata había entrecerrado sus ojos. Los de Serena también tenía lágrimas.

— **Sólo la muerte pudo a verlos separados**. —Comentó Serena—. **Porque ellos siempre estaban juntos.**

— **Gracias por informarme.** —Susurró con voz rota Hinata—. **Me tengo que ir, discúlpenme.**

Mis manos la abrazaron. Hinata lloraba, y mi corazón estaba realmente muy triste. Sintiendo, realmente, el dolor de mi propia muerte. No por mí, no por haberme convertido en mujer, si no por saber, que ahora Kagome Higurashi no existía más y estaba bien _muerto._

— **Lo siento, él te quería mucho, pero murió como todo un gran guerrero.** —Le susurré al oído—. **También me dijo que te cuidara mucho, que siempre quisiste tener una hermana y que me consideraras como tal.** —La solté del abrazo, le limpie con mis manos sus ojos y sonreí—. **A él no le hubiera gustado verte llorar**. —Enfaticé—. **Me dijo: "Dile a Hinata, mi pequeña hermana, lo mucho que significa para mí. Dile que luche por sus sueños, que nunca se rinda, que es un gran mujer."** —Mi voz se cortó.

De nuevo a mi acudieron los pequeños espacios de tiempo que le dedicaba a Hinata. Al parecer le agradaron mis palabras por que en sus ojos a perlados tan diferentes a los míos, se iluminaron.

— **Gracias Aome, me encanta la idea de tener una hermana.**

**End Aome's POV**

**Hinata's POV.**

_La mirada de ella es como la de Kag cuando te quería convencer de algo. Su abrazo es igual de protector. Era cierto que con mi hermano no hubo mucha comunicación, pero los pequeños momentos que pasaba con él, me hacía sentir como Aome ahora. No sé que sea, pero algo en sus palabras y en el ofrecimiento de ser hermanas me hicieron sentir bien. Además, si Kag murió, su muerte no fue en vano, de eso estaba completamente segura. Mi hermano luchó hasta el final y murió como él quería, en el campo de batalla._

_**End Hinata's POV.**_

**Aome's POV**

— **Gracias nuevamente, pero me tengo que ir.**

— **De acuerdo pero, ¿nos veremos luego, nee-chan?—**Tenía necesidad de ella quisiera ser mi hermana.

— **Claro, nee-chan.** —Confirmó Hinata, eso me hizo sentir bien—. **Yo te buscaré y platicaremos. Ahora, me retiro.** —Se giró a ver a mi ex-prometida— **Lamento mucho tú perdida, Serena. Mi hermano te quería mucho.** —Y con esas palabras se retiro del lugar.

— **Yo…** —la voz se le cortó— **Mi relación con Kag era maravillosa, sin embargo nunca fuimos novios oficialmente, teníamos tantas cosas por vivir juntos, antes de irse me había prometido que cuando regresara aclararíamos nuestra relación, pero al parecer nunca existirá un futuro para los dos. **—Se tapó el rostro con las manos, tratando de tapar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

— **El te amaba Serena.** —Le dije y la abracé—. **Me dijo que eras una luz en su camino y que no le gustaba cuando llorabas. Tienes que ser fuerte, el está en un lugar mejor.**

Esperaba sonar convincente.

— **Tienes razón, Aome a él no le gustaban las lagrimas.** —Dijo Serena.— **Discúlpenme pero en estos momentos no soy una buena compañía las veo al rato. **

Y salió corriendo.

Vi como se alejaban de mi las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, realmente sentía mucho el daño que les estaba causando, pero no sería nada en comparación, si fuera la muerte de Inuyasha la que se lloraría, prefería esto a no volverlo a verlo. Me limpié mis lágrimas. A todo esto, Lucy se había mantenido callada, cuando giré mi rostro vi que ella también tenía lagrimas.

— **Lucy…**

— **Estoy bien, Aome. Has sido muy consideradas con ellas, son mis amigas y no me gusta verlas tristes. Se lo importante que era Kag para ellas, todos lo respetábamos mucho. Espero que este en paz. Oraremos a kami, para que lo reciba con él, vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer. **—Dijo y comenzó a caminar. El silencio que se hizo entre ambas fue incómodo, para mi fortuna (o infortunio), no duró demasiado— **¿Lo conocías bien?**

— **Sí, los conocí a los dos y era muy buena amiga de ambos.** —Explayé.

— **Que raro.** —Dijo pensativa.

— **¿Por qué raro?**

— **Ellos dos no permitían que nadie más interfiriera en su amistad,** —me dijo segura—, ¿**cómo decírtelo para que lo entiendas?** —Se rascó la barbilla—, **ellos no podían tener mejores amigos que ellos mismos. **

— **No te entiendo.** —Comenté.

— **Ninguna mujer se podía interponer en ellos. Kikyo dejó Inuyasha por eso, ya que le prestaba más atención a Kag que a ella. **—Saltó y se tapó la boca con la mano—. **Ups, discúlpame no te debería decir este tipo de cosas.**

— **Kikyo es egoísta, Lucy**. —La mire fijamente y mi voz cambio a una cortante. Esa mujer era...— **¡Ella quería manipularlo, quería hacer de él un títere, por eso nunca le gusto a Kag, ella no ama a Inuyasha!**

Lucy me miró sorprendida por mi actitud. Como si hubiera enloquecido. Finalmente, sonrió.

— **Ya sé por qué fuiste amiga de ambos.**

— **Eh, ¿Por qué?** —Pregunté. La curiosidad me pudo.

— **¡Porque tu sí lo amas!.** —Gritó efusiva y me sonrió. Seguramente mi cara no tenía precio**—. No me mires a si de incrédula,** —soltó una risotada—, **¡acabas de decir lo mismo que en una ocasión escuche decirle Kag a Inuyasha! Lo has defendido y estás tratando de hacer cosas que nunca has hecho, no me imagino que sacrificios has realizado por estar a lado de Inuyasha, pero imagino que han sido muchos y muy importantes, y eso debió de haber visto Kag, para aceptarte. Creo que él no hubiera dejado acercarse a nadie que no lo quisiera como él se merece. ¿No te parece?**

Lucy me dejo sin palabras, ni siendo Kag y mucho menos siendo Aome, dejaría que alguien más estuviera en mi lugar, nadie se merecía a Inuyasha. Él era mejor que cualquiera y una simple mujer no podía ser su compañera, tenía que ser alguien muy especial, alguien que pudiera darlo todo por él, alguien que fuera capaz de todos los sacrificios del mundo para que él estuviera bien, y hasta el momento, no conocía a quien tuviera esos requisitos. Ante mis ojos no había una sola persona que estuviera a su altura, por lo que no dejaría que nadie se le acercara. Él me tenía a mí y eso me había dicho "es mas que suficiente".

— **Creo que tienes razón, Kag solo me ha aceptado a mí.**

— **Sí.** —Reafirmó Lucy—. **Debes de ser una mujer muy especial para que alguien como Kag te haya aceptado, debes de parecerte mucho a ellos.**

— **Así es.** —Le dije a Lucy con una gran sonrisa.— **Kag y yo somos muy parecidos, ¡te sorprendería saber hasta qué punto, podemos ser iguales!.**

Lucy me miró sorprendida, más no dijo nada. Seguimos con el recorrido y me explicó el tipo de relación que llevaban Inuyasha y Kikyo, una relación que yo ya conocía bastante bien.

Me dijo que, según ella, Kikyo no era correcta para él, por lo mismo que yo pensaba, lo quería y lo trataba como si fuera un títere. Así, juntas llegamos a la conclusión de que él se merecía algo mejor.

— **Bueno,** —el cambio de tema no fue nada sutil—, **pasemos con Tsubaki. Ella es la que está encargada del almacén, pertenece al clan de las Mikos.**

Entramos al almacén donde había mucha actividad, cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, mostraron mucha sorpresa. Hice exactamente lo que Lucy me sugirió, no voltee a ver a nadie. Mi mirada estaba en el mostrador, donde Tsubaki se encontraba, regañando a una empleada; cuando posó su vista en mí, pude reconocer la envidia. Cuando fui hombre, nunca apreciaba estos detalles, los cuales me hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas, ahora ella me miraba retadoramente, y cuando se dio cuenta del traje que llevaba, mostro una sonrisa fría. Al parecer todos sabían que no tenían derecho a tocar las cosas de Inuyasha, a menos que fuera una persona importante para él, y solo una persona en todos los clanes podía, solo Kag; pero si una mujer lo traía eso marcaba la diferencia. En este momento me sentía como si fuera de la Realeza.

— **Buenas tardes, Tsubaki.** —Dijo Lucy—. **Permíteme presentarte a Lady Aome Taishido, mujer de Lord Inuyasha Taishido.**

— **Es un gusto conocerla, mi lady.** —Dijo Tsubaki.

**End Aome's POV**

**Tsubaki's POV**

Ahí estaba la mujer más famosa del momento, desde que entró con Inuyasha se corrió la voz de que debía de ser su mujer, por como la había mantenido agarrada de la mano, protegiéndola de la discusión que tuvo con el líder del clan Higurashi, pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos es el hecho de que su vestimenta fuera, el aroi de Inuyasha, porque ninguna mujer conocida, ni siquiera la gran Kikyo, había podido tocar esa prenda, ahora enfrente de mi tenia a una mujer muy peculiar. Sus ojos eran de un tono muy original entre azul y violeta, su mirada me demostraba que me veía inferior, su cuerpo cubierto por el aori le asentaba muy bien, parecía un kimono corto, su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien proporcionado, su cara demostraba ser joven y demasiado bella para mi gusto, su cabello caía como cascada con risos que le daban un toque infantil, era de color negro azulado un tono poco común que me recordó a Hinata Higurashi. En fin mi escaneo sometido me demostró que la mujer de Inuyasha era demasiado hermosa para competir con ella, parecía una muñeca de porcelana; pero algún defecto tenía que tener, nadie era perfecto, y aunque pareciera un ángel algo en ella no estaba bien.

**End Tsubaki's POV**

**Aome's POV**

— **Dime Lucy, ¿en qué puedo servirlas?** —Preguntó, educadamente.

— **Bueno, como sabrás, estoy instruyendo a lady Aome en sus obligaciones y deberes, así que aquí tienes una lista de lo que necesitamos para poder tener todo listo cuando el Lord Inuyasha salga de su junta con el consejo.** —Le informó Lucy a Tsubaki, la cual esbozó una sonrisa tan falsa que se distinguía a kilómetros.

— **Claro.** —Dijo en un tono demasiado condescendiente para mi gusto—. **Permíteme un momento y te traeré las cosas que necesitan. Con su permiso. **—Hizo una reverencia y salió.

Lucy me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

— **Está muy bien que no le dirijas la palabra a Tsubaki, eso demuestra que la consideras inferior.** —Comentó Lucy asintiendo con la cabeza.

— **Me cae mal,** —dije simple—. **No sé cómo explicarte pero me pareció la persona más falsa e hipócrita que haya conocido hasta el momento, Lucy.** —Mi mirada estaba fija donde se había ido Tsubaki. —**Es una sensación rara.**

— **Lo que pasa es el sexto sentido que tiene toda mujer, le diré a Serena que te lo explique luego. Ahí viene Tsubaki.** —Dijo Lucy.

La bru... ejem, Tsubaki se acercó hasta nosotras con un bulto en sus manos.

— **Bueno, aquí esta** —Estiró las manos hacia Lucy.

Vi como Lucy recogió la canasta que, al perecer, estaba muy pesada. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla, cuando me percaté que Tsubaki tenía un conejo en la mano, el cual me lo iba a entregar, más cuando mis manos trataron de agarrarlo, Tsubaki hizo un mal movimiento, obviamente a propósito, y el conejo se me callo de la mano. Empezó a saltar lejos de mí y yo no pude hacer nada. La mirada burlona de Tsubaki me hizo ser consciente de que todas las ahí presentes me veían como una auténtica pobre mujer que no podía agarrar debidamente un conejo. Me sonrojé.

— **Yo...** —Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Tsubaki tomo la palabra.

— **Discúlpame pero no tenia conejos muertos, es el único que quedaba, y ahora está escapando. Creo que Lord Inuyasha se enojará al enterarse que su cena ha huido****.**

Me lo dijo de una manera tan cínica que me hizo arder por dentro. Todas las mujeres, allí paradas me veían fría e inferior mente. ¡Se estaban riendo a mis espaldas! Y lo que más: ninguna hizo nada por detener al conejo. ¡Kami! hacía tanto tiempo que no me enojaba así.

Mi mirada se enfocó donde estaba el conejo, a punto de salir de la puerta, entonces, por instinto, saqué mi daga, que siempre llevaba conmigo y que me había servido para resolver pequeños inconvenientes, nadie se dio cuenta del movimiento que realice pero, tire mi daga hacía donde estaba el conejo. En ningún momento volteé a verlo, porque mi mirada estaba centrada en Tsubaki, esta se sorprendió cuando vio que el conejo cayó muerto por una daga, me dirigí donde se encontraba el conejo lo alcé, se lo entregue a Lucy.

El almacén se encontraba en total silencio, todas estaban sorprendidas por la precisión con la que había actuado y la frialdad de mis movimientos.

— **No te preocupes, Tsubaki, la cena de Inuyasha no se escapó.** —Lo dije mientras limpiaba mi daga y lo volví aguardar en el aori—, **gracias por tu ayuda, es un gusto conocerte. **—Tomé a Lucy de la mano y juntas nos retiramos del almacén del horror.

Por supuesto, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Suspiré.

— **¿No piensas decir nada, Lucy?** —Pregunté, esperando una riña.— **Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, pero me enojé mucho.**

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

— **Creo que estuviste fantástica, Aome.**

—**¿Eh?** —Pregunté sorprendida— **¿Por qué?** —Y la volteé a ver con total asombro.

— **¿Y todavía lo preguntas?** —Me dijo sorprendida, al ver mi confusión suspiró.— **Bueno... como decírtelo**, —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa**—, porque demostraste que contigo no se juega, que eres una persona de armas por tomar, que defenderás lo que es tuyo, que nadien puede creer que estas debajo de Inuyasha, en fin, limitaste tu territorio.**

— **¿Todo eso hice al matar a un conejo?** —Realmente, no entendía a las mujeres.

— **¡Claro que sí!** —Me dijo con una sonrisa—. **Te apuesto lo que sea, a que ya se está corriendo el rumor de cómo dejaste en ridículo a Tsubaki.**

Me encogí de hombros.

— **No creo que sea para tanto.**

— **Aome, déjame decirte que te felicito** —dijo convencida—, **pero aún te faltan muchas cosas por aprender. Dime ¿cómo le hicisteis para acertar si no lo estabas viendo?.**

— **No lo se. Es instinto.**

— **Pues que buenos instintos tienes**. —Me dijo con una sonrisa—. **Ya llegamos.**

Lucy me enseño las cocinas del clan Taishido, donde también había mucha actividad.

— **Pon las cosas aquí en la mesa,** —me instruyó**— ¿sabes cocinar ?.**

— **Pues no mucho**

Asintió y me miró.

— **De acuerdo. El platillo favorito de Inuyasha es el conejo...**

Empezó a decirme, más yo la tuve que interrumpir. Estaba cometiendo un error. Negué con la cabeza.

— **A Inuyasha le gusta comer conejo porque aquí no hay lo que realmente le gusta, que es carne de jabalí en salsa de ternera.**

— **¿En serio?** —Se sorprendió Lucy—. **Siempre pensé que era su comida favorita, y luego los vegetales cocidos.**

— **En realidad odia los vegetales. Se los come porque es lo que mejor le queda al conejo y además cuando viene de misiones le gusta poder comer algo diferente, por eso los tolera.** —Expliqué con tranquilidad.

— **Sí que conoces a tu hombre**. —Me dijo, admirada.

— **Pues si.**

Pareció pensativa unos minutos y luego me miró con desesperación.

— **Entonces, ¿qué hacemos de comer?**

Me encogí de hombros.

— **El conejo con vegetales.**

— **¡Pero dices que no le gusta!** —Exclamó sorprendida.

— **Así es, pero no lo ha comido, por lo tanto le gustara.** —No era tan complicado, ¿o sí?

— **De acuerdo,** —dijo Lucy—, **ve pelando el conejo. Voy a traer lo necesario.**

Y salió.

Entonces me encontré sola dentro de la cocina. Nadie me dirigía la palabra, tenía una mesa con todos los ingredientes que Lucy había colocado, a un lado estaba un fogón para cocinar a leña, me dispuse hacer lo que me dijo Lucy. El cuchillo que había ahí, estaba sin filo así que agarre de nuevo mi daga y destrocé al conejo, en movimientos precisos, todos los que estaban cerca quedaron a sombrados por mi destreza, y empezaron a susurrar. Cuando termine vi que Lucy ya había regresado y me puso un recipiente donde deposite al conejo.

La mire y de nuevo en su mirada existía un peculiar brillo de diversión.

— **¿Pasa algo?** —Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que todos me veían sin poder creer lo que habían visto. **—¿Qué hice ahora?** —Resoplé enojada, poniéndome a la defensiva.

— **No hiciste nada mal, es por como lo hicisteis que te miran así.**

Esa voz sí la reconocí, así que voltee a ver a nada más y nada menos que Sakura, del clan Shinagami que venía acompañada de Akane Tendo. Sakura era otra de mis supuestas novias. Aunque claro, no como con Serena. Con esta mujer, las cosas eran mucho más frías.

— **Déjame presentarte a Sakura Mamiya y Akane Tendo, dos amigas mías.** —Me dijo con una sonrisa, luego las volteó a ver y me presentó**.****— Ella es Aome Taishido.**

— **Es un placer, lady Aome** —dijo con una sonrisa Akane.

— **También es un placer para mí** —habló Sakura.

_¿Qué...? ¿Qué tiene que me es tan familiar? _Pensó Sakura. Analizando de arriba a abajo a Aome_. ¡La daga! La daga era la de Kag, y sus movimientos los propios de él. Además sus ojos..._

— **Esa daga es de Kag, ¿Verdad?**

Volteé a ver la daga que estaba en mis manos. Eso sí, lo que siempre me había Gustado de Sakura era lo lógica y perceptiva que era. Lo analítica a los pequeños detalles que para muchos no significaban nada pero que ella notaba, y por cómo me miraba sabia que me estaba evaluando.

— **Así es, era de Kag. —**Ví como sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

— **Entonces es cierto lo que me conto Serena.** —Dijo Sakura en un susurro.

— **Así es,** —dije con lástima**—. Lo lamento.**

Sakura me volteó a ver.

— **Debes de ser alguien muy especial si Kag te regalo ese daga**. —Me examinó de arriba a abajo, como si pudiera ver a través de mí ser.

— **Kag me dejo una misión muy importante.** —Quitándole importancia al hecho de tener la daga.

— **¿Cuál? —**Presionó Sakura.

Eso era lo que me volvía loco por Sakura, su forma de ser.

— **Cuidar a Inuyasha. —**Entonces noté las reacciones que mis palabras ocasionaron a las tres. Al ver a Sakura supe también que hubiera escogido a Serena, por que Sakura era más lista, seria mas difícil mentirle, pero ahora teniendo así a Sakura me di cuenta que mi ser, no respondía en nada como antes, también perdí el interés en Sakura, así como en Serena.

Una sonrisa adornó mis labios al darme cuenta de mi propia verdad.

— **Si, definitivamente esa sería la mayor preocupación de Kag, dejar solo a Inuyasha —**Confirmó Sakura.

— **Nunca estará solo, yo siempre estaré con él.** —Dije decidida.

— **De verdad que eres especial** —Asombró Sakura**.****— Hablas como Kag lo haría.**

— **Precisamente eso me dijo él,** —dije, como quien no quiere la cosa**—, que yo me parecía demasiado a su forma de ser. **—Me miró hostilmente y yo le sonreí.

— **Bueno, bueno chicas.** —Trató de llamar la atención Akane.— **Es suficiente, no se comporten así, todos las están mirando.**

— **Así es. Sakura, Aome, tranquilas. No pasa nada.** —Dijo Lucy en un esfuerzo para aligerar el ambiente.

Las dos volteamos a ver a Akane y Lucy, les regalamos una gran sonrisa, se sorprendieron cuando nos dimos un abrazo.

— **Y ahora ¿qué pasó?** —Dijo Akane consternada.

— **No tengo la más mínima idea.** —Sentenció Lucy.

— **Chicas** —tomó la palabra Sakura—, **lo que pasó es que así nos entendemos.**

— **Así es, no se preocupen. En ningún momento hubo algún conflicto, sencillamente estábamos cambiando ideas.** —Les confirmé yo.

— **Realmente eres como él, Aome**. —Declaró Sakura, después se puso triste—. **Es una gran lastima su muerte.**

— **No murió en vano, tenlo por seguro, no puedo decirte mas pero que quede bien claro que su muerte trajo cosas buenas.**

— **Me imagino, si Inuyasha está vivo, para él debió ser suficiente.**

Mi mirada conmocionada se dirigió a Sakura por las palabras que estaba diciendo.

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

Ahora ella me regaló una gran sonrisa, incluso cuando sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos.

— **Bueno, lo único que haría fallar a Kag sería Inuyasha, así que, si Inuyasha no se suicidó por su muerte debió de ser por ti, te debe de amar mucho.**

Esta conversación no tendría sentido para nadie que las escuchara fuera de nosotras dos. Sabía que Sakura estaba examinando mis ojos, más nunca imaginé que lo hacía de una manera tan profunda. Aunque trataba de no mantener contacto visual, era imposible. Nunca pensé en el poder que tenían sus ojos. Sabía que ella había heredado una cualidad muy buena de su clan, podía ver cosas que nadie más podía, y al parecer su mirada me decía que sabía mi secreto. Pero era imposible, trate de tranquilizarme.

— **Me ama tanto como yo a él.**

— **Sakura. —**Le llamó Akane—** tenemos que irnos…**

Ella pareció despertar de un largo sueño.

— **Es cierto.** —Dijo y me sonrió—. **Es un gusto conocerte Aome, con permiso Lucy.**

— **Chicas** —las llamó Lucy, antes de que se retiraran por completo—, **mañana en los lavaderos a las 5, le enseñaremos Aome el rio.**

— **Claro** —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo**—. Hasta mañana.**

— **Fue un gusto conocerte Aome y disculpa a Sakura aun que no lo parezca le afecto la noticia de Kag.** —Me dijo Akane.

— **Lo sé, Akane. Y no te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca ella y yo nos entendemos. Hasta mañana.**

Y se alejaron caminando, Lucy me miró extrañada y yo sólo le sonreí, incapaz de decir nada más.

**End Aome's POV**

**Con Akane y Sakura.**

Cuando se iban Akane alcanzó a Sakura.

— **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, porque no entendí tu comportamiento**

— **Lo que pasó fue que puse a prueba a Aome, porque ¿no se te hace muy raro que ,muerto Kag, Inuyasha esté aquí?, estaría pésimo y cuando lo vimos lo que más me llamo la atención era que protegía Aome así como protegía a Kag.**

— **Bueno** —dijo Akane**—, es normal, es su mujer.**

— **Eso es lo más raro.** —Afirmó Sakura—.** Creo que no era la mujer de él, **—dijo convencida—**, era la de Kag. **

Akane le miró sorprendida.

— **Estás diciendo tonterías, Sakura.**

— **Tal vez, pero te diré algo. Es sorprendente el parecido con Kag.** —Dijo convencida.

— **Por Dios, Sakura. Kag era un dios sexual, tan perfecto, —**dijo Akane y suspiró.— **Aparte ella es mujer.**

— **Si, lo vi, pero no sé como decírtelo,** —explicó Sakura y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—,** el aura de ella, ¿lo notaste?.**

— **Si,** —respondió Akane pensativa—, **su aura era oscura. Debe de estar sufriendo mucho.**

— **Sí, pero también había un color dorado y ese es el tono de Kag.**

Akane soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

— **¡Estés diciendo que Kag se convirtió en chica! —**Y volvió a explotar en risas.

— **Sé que es imposible,** —dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha**—, pero es que se parecen tanto.**

— **Y dime eso lo dedujiste en los 10 minutos que platicaste con ella.** —Hablo hipotéticamente Akane.

— **Así es.**

La peli-azul apoyó la mano en el hombro de Sakura, comunicándole así su apoyo.

— **Sé que estas afectada por lo de Kag pero no es ella.**

— **Por eso él, está así**. —Susurró.

— **¿Qué dijiste?**

Sakura miró a Akane al rostro, forzándola a entender a dónde quería llegar con todas sus especulaciones. Tratando de hacerla entender su punto de vista.

— **Si yo confundo a Kag con Aome, a Inuyasha le debe pasar por lo mismo.** —Explicó— **¿No crees?**

— **A lo mejor.** —Dijo sencilla.— **Y ya creo tener la respuesta de por qué Inuyasha todavía esta aquí.**

Los ojos de Sakura se abriero.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Simple y sencillo** —dijo Akane, esquiva.

— **¡Dime!**

— **Venganza, —**explayó finalmente**—. Matará a quien mató a Kag de una forma dolorosa.**

— **Tienes razón, Akane,** —asintió**—. Inuyasha no descansara hasta vengar su muerte.**

— **Y, debo admitir que tu también tienes razón, Sakura.** —Akane la miró con una sonrisa—. **Creo que Inuyasha confunde a Aome con Kag, claro si dices que tienen gran parecido, aun que yo no vi algo así.**

— **Es por lo que se siente.** —Concluyó.

Akane asintió y decidió cambiar el tema por uno más ligero.

— **En fin, apurémonos. No creo que mi padre me perdone por no llevarle de comer a mi prometido.**

— **Tienes razón mi padre me castigara por lo mismo.**

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— **Entonces ya se decidió lo tuyo.**

— **Si** —afirmó la chica**—. Mi padre sabía que Kag no se casaría conmigo, dijo que yo no tenía el apoyo de la persona adecuada para que se decidiera por mí.**

— **Pero, ¿de qué hablas?** —Le respondió Akane**—. A su padre le gustabas mucho más que Serena.**

— **Si tenía el apoyo de su padre.**

— **¿Y entonces? —**Preguntó Akane sin entender.

— **No tenía el apoyo de Inuyasha.**

Y con ese último comentario se apuraron a ir a la torre de los clanes.

**Aome's POV**

La comida ya estaba puesta al fuego. Nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba la cabaña de Inuyasha, al fondo de las tierras del gran clan Taishido. Era pequeña en comparación a la de los demás jefes de clanes, pero a él no le gustaba nada lo llamativo. Atrás de la cabaña había un gran bosque donde el entrenaba, era exclusivo para su uso, en sí, nadie podía entran en su cabaña o tocar sus cosa. Era muy celoso de sus posesiones, solo Kag, o sea yo, estaba autorizado.

— **Todo está en desorden y sucio, sólo se limpia cuando él está aquí, no le gustan que toquen nada suyo.** —Me informó Lucy llegando a la puerta de la cabaña de Inuyasha.

Metió la llave y por más que giro la puerta no se abrió.

— **Permíteme,** —le dije. Realice unos cuantos sellos en mis manos, toque la puerta y se abrió. Lucy me miro sorprendida.

— **¿Cómo sabes sellos de ninjas?**

— **Bueno,** —comencé a explicar**—, el sello que tiene la cabaña es uno que le enseño Naruto a Inuyasha para evitar que alguien entre en su casa.**

— **¿Y cómo los sabes tú?**

— **Inuyasha me enseñó.** —Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella me sonrió.

— **Al parecer todo lo de él te acepta.**

— **Sí, así parece.** —Le dije mientras entraba a la cabaña. Realmente era un asco. Todo tirado, empolvado y sucio. Todo un verdadero desastre.— **¡Por Kami! Esto es un cochinero.**

— **Si, tenemos mucho trabajo por realizar, hay que dejar todo limpio**. —¿Perdón? ¿Había escuchado bien?

— **¿Insinúas que tú y yo vamos a limpiar este lugar?** —Pregunté incrédula.

— **Así es, Aome. Así que a trabajar.**

Quien haya dicho que ser mujer era fácil, vil mentira, el trabajo era cansado y las responsabilidades muy variadas. Limpiamos todo, barrimos, sacudimos, sacamos la basura, llenamos la tina que había en el baño de agua, recogimos leña, acomodamos la ropa que lavaríamos mañana, íbamos de un lado a otro, etc. Realmente me sorprendían todos los detalles que tenía que realizar para la comodidad del amo y señor. De ser un gran guerrero ahora era una sirvienta que tan bajo había caído, y realmente agradecía la ayuda de Lucy porque sin ella no hubiera sabido que hacer.

Todo el día se nos fue limpiando y la noche llegó.

— **Me tengo que ir, **—dijo, finalmente, Lucy—. **Tenía que llegar a casa como hace una hora.**

— **Entonces ve, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.**

Ella asintió y me sonrió.

— **Creo que hicimos un gran trabajo aquí, aunque hay todavía detalles. **—Miró todo el lugar y me volteó a ver—. **Mañana pasare por tí a las 5 para ir a lavar al río.**

— **De acuerdo.** —Dije, ella me miró extraño.— **Estaré bien, no te apures, Lucy. Y gracias nuevamente.**

— **No hay de que. Adiós.** —Y salió por la puerta.

Al no tener nada que hacer, me puse a inspeccionar la cabaña.

Realmente habíamos hecho milagros en aquella cabaña. Se encontraba limpia. ¡Vaya!, el gran trabajo de limpiar era muy agotador.

Me dirigí a la chimenea donde colgaba sobre el fuego la olla de comida, el conejo se veía muy bien, bueno algo salado, y más cosido. Lo retiré y me fijé por qué el humo no salía por la chimenea al parecer algo lo obstruía el humo. Estaba muy bajo el fuego, así que decidí checar que era lo que pasaba, escuche que alguien abría la puerta y sentí el olor inconfundible de Inuyasha.

**End Aome's POV.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

— **¿Qué haces, mujer?** —No sabía porque Aome estaba agachada enseñando todo su hermoso trasero, era una gran vista la que tenía.

— **Un momento Inuyasha, hay algo aquí… ¡Ya sé!.**

— **Cuidado Aome…**

Entonces se escucho un grach el sonido decía que algo se había roto y la chimenea regó, por toda la cabaña, cenizas.

— **¿Estás bien Aome?** —Le pregunté.

— **¡Diablos! ¡Mira este lugar!** —Exclamó— **Lucy se enojará mucho conmigo.**

Cuando había llegado aprecié el lugar limpio, el olor a comida y a mi linda mujer dándome una vista espectacular de su bien formado trasero, pero en estos momentos todo tenia cenizas, y creo que esto le afectó por qué me volteo a ver con los ojos cubiertos de pequeñas lagrimas, estaba hecha un desastre, pero se veía adorable.

— **No es para tanto.**

— **Por Kami —**_susurró Lucy viendo todo desde una ventana. _

_Aome sin querer ensució todo, en una ocasión vio como Inuyasha reprendía a una doncella por no limpiar bien su casa, y en estos momentos Aome tenía todo peor de lo que estaba, temía por su amiga, ¿qué tal si le pegaba?, era algo muy común , incluso su padre lo hacía cuando era torpe, pero no quería que Aome pasara por eso, realmente no era su culpa, estaba dispuesta a llamar su atención cuando sucedió lo más increíble. _

_**Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas.**_

No podía evitar reírme y abracé a Aome.

— **¿Por qué te ríes Inuyasha?** —Me regañó—. **Si supieras el trabajo que me costó poder limpiar todo esto.** —Estaba realmente molesta. _Por supuesto, y el muy estúpido se ríe. _Pensaba, de mala gana, Aome.

Inuyasha soltó otra risotada

—**¡JAJAJA! ¡Es que se ve tan...!** —Y volvió a estallar en risas.

— **¡Tonto, soquete!** —Me estaba golpeando con sus pequeñas manos, lo que me causaba más risa.— **¿Por qué te comportas así?**

— **Ya,** —dije, recobrando el autocontrol**—. Perdón Aome, pero es que me sorprendiste, eso es todo. **

— **¡Pues bien, te comerás la comida así!** —Sentenció**—. Y mejor ayúdame a arreglar esto, si es que tiene arreglo. ¿Sabes el trabajo enorme que hice junto con Lucy para dejar este cochinero aseado?, ahora todo está peor de cómo lo encontré. Y lo único que haces al respecto es reírte, eres un...**

— **Discúlpame, en serio, aquí está la escoba, déjame ayudarte a barrer.**

— **¿Acaso sabes hacer eso?**

_Keh, obviamente, ¿por quién me tomaba?_

— **Claro Aome, no me gusta que toquen o invadan mi privacidad, así que debes saber que, la mayoría de las veces, soy yo el que hace la limpieza**. —Dije al comenzar a barrer.

— **Diantres el conejo no se salvó, aunque está comestible.**

— **¿Lo preparaste tu?** —Pregunté incrédulo.

— **Sí, así es.** —No sé qué expresión tenía mi rostro, pero fue suficiente para que se ofendiera.— **¡No me mires así! Te lo comerás, quieras o no. Además, si yo estoy esforzándome por ser una buena mujer para ti, tu tendrías que esforzarte por ser un buen hombre para mí.** —Espetó—. **Y dentro de los mandamientos que debes seguir está: "Debo de comer lo que sea que haga mi linda mujercita para mí".**

— **Bueno, bueno. Ya está. **—Saqué todo el polvo por la parte de enfrente de la cabaña—. **¿Por qué estás triste?**

— **Pasamos toda la tarde en esto y lo arruine por mi torpeza…. No sirvo para ser mujer.** —Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Yo fruncí el seño.

— **¿Que no...? Me sorprendes, nunca te rindes por pequeñeces. Y ahora, sólo porque hay algo de polvo en toda la cabaña dices que no sirves. Retira esas palabras ahora mismo. **—Le dije. Sonreí.— **¿Sabes? En una ocasión, un gran amigo me dijo que si no salía bien en el primer intento, existían más intentos y que un gran guerrero nunca se daba por vencido, lo intentaba aunque para eso, sean millones y millones de intentos.**

— **Me sorprendes, al parecer le aprendiste muchas cosas a Kag**. —Dijo con una sonrisa— **Tu tiempo con él no fue en vano.**

— **No, no fueron en vano todas sus enseñanzas, aunque ahora tengo que aplicarlas contigo, ¿no es algo realmente raro?**

Se encogió de hombros.

— **Supongo. En fin, dime ¿cómo te fue?**

**Fin Inuyasha's POV**

**Lucy's POV.**

Me aleje de ellos sin que se percataran de mi presencia, en mi interior iba pensando en la reacción de Inuyasha, alegría en vez de furia, un abrazo en vez de golpes, palabras tiernas en vez de groserías. ¿Quién era ese Inuyasha que estaba con ella?. Nunca traté mucho con él, pero yo había visto como trataba a Kikyo, y nunca fue de esa manera, con esa ternura, nunca con compresión, compañerismo, amor. ¿Eso era realmente una pareja? Sí, apoyarse mutuamente, para llevarse bien.

– **Quiero algo así para mí. Quiero... que alguien me trate así.** —Surré y en mi mente se formó el rostro de Latís. Negué y sentí como las lágrimas se hacían en mis ojos.— **Imposible, él jamás será como Inuyasha.**

**Hasta aquí la primera parte … tratare de no atrazarme con la continuación. Sayonara y que estes bien. **


	5. segunda parte de ser mujer no es facil

_**Ni hao, tarde pero seguro, estuve algo malita por eso me atrase, en fin espero con ansias que les guste este capítulo, de todo corazón**__** para ustedes.**_

_**Agradecimiento a mi beta, que da el toque a todos mis horrores. Mil gracias te quiero.**_

_**También agradezco a todas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, esto me anima, e inspiran a mi musa, que estén bien.**_

_**Todos los personajes que manejo no son míos. Yo solo imagino lo que sucederían si pasaran por esta situación.**_

**Ser mujer NO es fácil. Parte 2.**

**Aome's POV**

Dormir en la cama de Inuyasha no fue nada fuera de lo normal, siempre dormíamos juntos uno al extremo del otro, nuestros cuerpos nunca se tocaban, y si lo hacía era algo muy normal. A lo mejor un pie en sima de otro pie, o la mano de uno en la cara del otro. Mas nunca como un hombre con una mujer. Aunque sabía que no había de que preocuparme, me sentía con seguridad de poder dormir con Inuyasha y saber que él sólo me veía como siempre un compañero de cuarto.

**End Aome's POV**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Mi pie tocó el de Aome, y algo que había estado pasando última mente pasó. Antes nunca había reaccionado así, pero mis instintos de demonio estaban jugándole una mala pasada a mi ser.

Yo nunca había estado tanto tiempo con una mujer, como con Aome, toda ella tenía mi olor por todo su cuerpo, y mi subconsciente empezaba a ser más posesivo y a despertar instintos que no podían ser suprimidos con facilidad. Era como si mi cuerpo me digiera: "ahora puedes hacer lo que tanto querías, nadie te puede quitar lo que te pertenece. Ahora no hay nada que te impida hacer lo que deseas hacer." No entendía bien estos pensamientos que me despertaban al amanecer desde que Aome era mujer.

Me le quedaba viendo y a preciaba lo hermosa que era. Mis instintos me estaban presionando. Kag siempre olía a mi, siempre pasaba mucho tiempo con él y era posesivo; pero eso era algo normal. Decía Kag: "es normal ser posesivo el uno con el otro Inuyasha, por nada en el mundo dejaría de ser tu hermano. Eres el lazo más fuerte que tengo en este mundo, por eso eres la persona más importante para mi. Así que déjate de tonterías, es normal que seamos como somos". Para nosotros era algo normal, pero para todos, nuestra amistad era romance.

Sabía que era lo que decían y en más de una ocasión había matado aquel que decía algo al respecto, pero Kag ya no era hombre, en estos momentos, Aome era el único lazo que tenia, pero mi ser estaba alterado. Sabía que era Kag , por lo mismo era más doble mente posesivo, por que ahora se podía alejar de mi, algún hombre podría arrebatármela, en alguna batalla podría perderla, incluso ahora que podía tener muchas mujeres a su alrededor podría sentirse atraída por alguna de ellas, existían tantas circunstancias, que podían originar que ella se fuera de mi lado, y sólo pensar en eso mis instintos asesinos se activaban. Cualquiera que fuera un obstáculo que representara perder a Aome lo eliminaría. Estaba completamente decidido. Aome era mía.

Y con ese último pensamiento me dormí.

**End Inuyasha's POV**

_Eran las 5 de la mañana y, de una manera insistentemente irritante, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta sin paz. Inuyasha se levantó para ir a abrir. Había dormido únicamente con un delgado pantalón que hacía que se apreciara su musculatura. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió de mala gana._

—**Discúlpenos lord Inuyasha, pero hemos venido por Aome —**le dijo Lucy.

—**Ah si, cierto. Me dijo que ustedes vendrían por ella, pasen,** —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, invitándolas a pasar—**. Ahorita la despierto.**

Las chicas entraron sorprendidas por el recibimiento. ¡Por Kami! Inuyasha era muy guapo. ¡Que va! inclusive ese apelativo era muy pobre. _¡Que hombre más escultural! _pensaba cada una de ellas.

—**Aome vinieron por ti tus amigas** —dicho esto se acostó y cerró los ojos.

—**Mmh, —**dijo Aome revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Se dió la vuelta, tapándose hasta arriba. Inuyasha frunció el seño.

—**Aome, Lucy y las demás te esperan** —le dijo en reproche.

—**Cinco minutos más...**

—**¡Aome!**

—**¡Uf! ¡Ya voy, hombre!**

_Él sonrió y cerró los ojos. Aome bufó._

**Aome's POV.**

_Pero __qué manera tan más educada de Inuyasha de levantarme, joder. Me puse el aori y me dirigí a la entrada donde estaban las chicas. _

—**Disculpen el retraso,** —me excusé—, **pero es que nos dormimos tarde.**

—**Aome ten compasión por nosotras** —me dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa—, **no nos cuentes tu vida sexual con ese bomboncito.**

—**¡Serena! Compórtate** —Dijo Akane, sonrojada.

_Hinata asintió._

—**Si, la vida de una pareja no es algo que se hable a la ligera** —explayó, completamente roja, viendo en dirección a la habitación donde, dentro, Inuyasha estaba completamente dormido. Sin notar las miradas indiscretas del grupo de chicas ahí reunidas.

—**No creo que sea para tanto. El sexo es normal, Hinata. Aquí todas sabemos que Aome ha tenido mucha suerte al tener a un hombre como Inuyasha **—dijo Lucy, con su punto de vista intelectual.

_Me sorprendió lo irónico de la situación. Las cinco muchachas hablaban de mi supuesta vida sexual —la cual no existía en lo más mínimo—, con un hombre con el que ni en un millón de años tendría un contacto más allá que un abrazo. Y yo no hacía ni decía nada. ¡Já!_

—**Chicas, no hemos venido hasta aquí para saber las actividades nocturnas que realiza Aome. Aunque hay que decir que es una suertudota.** —Declaro Sakura.

_De acuerdo, sufi__cientes miraditas y cuchicheos sobre él por hoy._

—**¿Qué tanto le ven a Inuyasha?** —¿Debo explicar que NO me gustaron sus miradas? Algo en mi se despertó al verlas a ellas queriendo devorarse a Inuyasha.

—**No seas celosa, Aome. Sólo apreciábamos el magnífico semental que tienes en la cama** —sonrió Serena.

_¡Huh!_

—_Ése semental, como le has llamado, es mío_. —Creo que soné demasiado amenazadora. Que bien.

—**Lo sabemos, Aome. Sólo no te enojes. Aquí todas ya tenemos el corazón ocupado, pero eso no puede decir que no podamos apreciar tal belleza**. —Aclaró Akane, calmando mi ira.

—**Disculpen no sé lo que me ha pasado,** —susurré sincera,— **en fin, vámonos**. —Dije sonriendo.

_Akane tenía razón. Yo no tenía derecho de ponerme así. Bueno, visto de afuera sí lo tenía, pero yo era, en realidad, un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer, sólo éso. ¡Que lógico! Ah, y conveniente._

_La seguí, hoy sería mi segundo día de "tareas femeninas"._

….

_La actividad en el río fue agotadora, ¿cómo le hacían para poder lavar tanta ropa sin que se le entumieran los brazos?, ¿sin que les piquen las palmas, le doliera la espalda, sin mojarse tanto, y sobre todo que la ropa quedara limpia y con olor?._

_A l final del día había aprendido, que para nada era fácil volver a limpiar todo la cabaña, lavar ropa, cocinar y preparar la ropa del día siguiente, ¿dónde estaba el honor de realizar tales acciones? Yo me veía solo como una sirvienta, que hacia todo para que amo y señor estuviera como un rey._

—**¡Diablos! Lo ****eché a perder, ¿verdad nee-chan?** —Dije mortificada al ver la prenda en mis manos.

—**Bueno, **—comenzó examinándola**—, no huele a jazmín, y toda vía se ve oscura, creo que le picara porque lo pusiste en ese arbusto de mala hierba**— comentaba Hinata. Viendo el estado en que se encontraba la sabana que aome había intentado lavar.

—**Pues inuyasha es muy despistado, no creo que note la diferencia.—**Traté de decir positivamente.

—**Nee-chan, no sé si te lo deba decir pero él tiene un gran olfato y si se dará cuenta. Creo que deberías...** —Hinata trataba de hacerme ver que sí notará la diferencia. Pero yo estaba segura que no.

—**No me dirá nada nee-chan no te preocupes. Él sabrá que lo intente, me dijo que tendría mucha paciencia conmigo.**

_Ella suspiró._

—**De acuerdo Aome-chan.**

_Recordé la conversación que había compartido con Hinata. Ellas temían por mí. Enseguida supe por qué. Lucy les conto lo de ayer en la noche, la reacción de Inuyasha ante la situación del desastre que cometió en la cabaña y yo sólo asentí diciendo que Inuyasha le tenía mucha paciencia, comprensión y que lo importante para él era que lo intentara._

_Ahora estaba cerca del río llenando un gran cubeta con agua, tendría que trapear bien el piso de la cabaña para quitar el olor de ese desinfectante, nunca hubiera imaginado que quitar garrapatas y chinches con el liquido que le dio Tsubaki, era para quedar mal con Inuyasha. Pero le falló la jugada, por que el solo había soportado estornudar a morir, así que Sakura me regalo un aromatizante de hierbas para quitar el mal olor. _

_De repente me sentí acorralada en unos grandes abrazos que me manoseaban a no más poder._

—**Estás buenísima,** —dijo uno de ellos mientras me lamía el cuello— ¡**Te haré mía!** —su voz era espeluznante.

—**¡Hermano! Peleemos para ver quien la usa primero.** —Dijo el otro.

—**No, es mía,** —se giró hacia mi y me sonrió. Empezaba a sentir pánico. ¿Qué iban a hacerme? ¡Violarme!— **Preciosa, vas a conocer a un hombre**. —Ronroneó.

—**¡Suéltenme! **—Comencé a retorcerme. No iba a dejar que me tocaran esos cerdos...

—**¡Cálla!** —Dijo uno.

—**Lo que digas, Genkotsu**. —Colocó unos polvos en mi rostro, y no supe más.

**End Aome's POV.**

_La llevaron a dentro del bosque, cerca de un cauce del riachuelo que por ahí pasaba, la manoseaban y uno de ellos se pasó la lengua por los labios._

—**¡Mira renkontsu lo hermosa que es! y ¡está muy bien formada!.**

—**Si, tenía razón ésa mujer que nos dijo que la nueva esclava estaba muy bien…**

—**¡Vamos a divertirnos!**

_Con una daga le rompieron la ropa, con morbo comenzaron a tocarla mientras sujetaban su cuerpo. Eran claras sus intenciones: querían violarla._

—**Deténganse **—ordenó una voz femenina. Los mercenarios voltearon a verla con incredulidad.

—**Deja de molestar, Sango, esto no es asunto tuyo.**

_Sango frunció el ceño._

—**La están forzando.**

—**Tenemos el derecho a hacerlo.** —Renkotsu se encogió de hombros.

—**Pide ayuda.** —Le susurró a un pequeño niño que venía con ella. El cual corrió.

—**Deja de entrometerte, mujer. Haremos con ella lo que queramos, así que si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a largar de aquí.**

—**No lo creo.** —Y Sango se lanzó al ataque con su gran Hiraikotsu, desafortunadamente estos guerreros eran más fuertes y no jugaban limpio. Cuando estaban por darle el golpe final a Sango y dejarla morir, Renkontsu cayó muerto.

_Genkotsu volteó a ver quien había matado a su hermano y tembló ante la imagen que vio: Lord Inuyasha en su forma youkai._

—**Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima a mi mujer.**

—**¿S-Su mujer?, no puede ser, nos dijeron que ella era una esclava, nosotros no la hubiéramos tocado sabiendo que era de usted.** —Estaba aterrado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e inmediatamente soltó a la mujer, inconsciente y semi-desnuda, que tenía en las manos. ¡Por Kami!

_Inuyasha negó y lo miró socarronamente._

—**Demasiado tarde** —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Genkotsu estaba muerto. al voltear a ver a Aome tuvo ganas de volverlos a matar, todos ellos morirán. Se acercó a ella. Estaba drogada, dormida, casi desnuda, con moretones y los ojos hincados, posiblemente por la misma droga. Se quitó su capa y se la puso encima, aún en estado youkai.— **Tranquila Aome, ya estoy aquí.**

_Los cinco hermanos restantes llegaron al instante, y Bankotsu tragó duro._

—**Yo... Yo no sé qué decir. Tu sabes, ellos son**... —Trataba de excusarse por sus hermanos, más él sabía que sus hermanos se habían equivocado, realmente.

—**Ahórrate tus palabras, Bankotsu**. —Advirtió Inuyasha— **Ellos son tu responsabilidad, así que...**

_Más tarde se encontraban en la cabaña Inuyasha. Aome seguía inconsciente, estaba recostada en la cama, a lado de ella había un futón donde Sango descansaba, después de que Kaede curara sus heridas._

—**Gracias Sango, si no hubiera sido por ti ella estaría peor.** —Inuyasha acariciaba con sus manos, suavemente, la cabeza de Aome.

—**No hice nada Lord inuyasha.**

—**Dime simplemente inuyasha.** —Le interrumpió. Dicho esto se dirigió hasta donde Sango se encontraba, le tomo las manos y la miro tiernamente—. **Hiciste mucho, estoy en deuda contigo. Cualquier cosa que necesites acude a mi yo siempre te ayudaré**.— Soltó sus manos y se dirigió a la entrada de la cabaña.

_Para sango eran increíbles las palabras de Inuyasha y al verlo ahí tan preocupado por su mujer hizo que se enterneciera por su comportamiento. Nunca pensó que él podía ser tan amable y respetable. Lo consideraba como la mayoría de hombres, aquellos que no toman en cuenta a las mujeres, pero era una ilusa y se sentía mal por a haberlo catalogado de ese modo._

**-—Sango, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?** —Habló Inuyasha, llamando su atención—. **Mira, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y no quiero dejar sola Aome, ¿podrías quedarte con ella por favor?.**

_Inuyasha miraba fijamente donde se encontraba recostada Aome, no quería dejarla, pero necesitaba atender algunos asuntos._

—**Por supuesto, no hay problema.**

_Él sonrió._

—**Gracias.**

_Sango volteo a ver en dirección a la joven. ¿Quién era ella? y ¿cómo había logrado lo que se creía imposible, o sea, domar a Inuyasha?. Entonces Aome, como si __hubiera tenido una pesadilla, se levantó, sentándose en la cama y la furia se hizo presente en su rostro._

—**¡Esos malditos! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a tocarme?.**

_Bueno no __sabía si esa pregunta era dirigida a ella, pero la contesto._

—**No sabían que eres la mujer de inuyasha.**

_Dicho esto aome, miro incrédula a la mujer que había evitado que la ultrajaran. Su mirada se dulcifico y agradeció a Kami porque Sango estuviera cerca. A pesar de no haberse conocido formalmente, sabía que ella era Sango Himura, perteneciente al clan exterminador. La había visto en batallas anteriores._

—**Gracias Sango, te debo mi dignidad y estoy en deuda contigo. A partir de este momento cuenta con mi completa amistad, cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.**

_Ella se sorprendió de la similitud de palabras usadas por Aome, era lo mismo que le dijo Inuyasha. Esto provoco en ella una sonrisa._

_Eso desconcertó a Aome._

—**¿Dije algo chistoso?** —Preguntó, siendo consciente que Sango quería reír muy sonoramente.

_Y ella estalló._

—**¡Jaja!, discúlpame Lady Aome, es que sus palabras fueron muy similares a las que me dijo su Lord.**

—**Bueno, Inuyasha y yo somos muy parecidos, y por cierto nada de títulos, eres mi amiga, así que simplemente Aome.**

_Sango parpadeo sorprendida de la amabilidad de Aome, y se sintió muy bien, ella no era para nada parecida a Kikyo. ¿Amigas? eso era nuevo para ella, ya que, comportándose como hombre, el género femenino no la aceptaba, aunque una que otra la trataba con cordialidad._

—**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?** —Pregunto la castaña. Percatándose de que no era posible que lo supiera, no se lo había dicho.

_Aome se encogió de hombros._

—**Te he visto en el campo de batalla, perteneces a los exterminadores, yo era del clan amazonas. Siempre me sorprendió tu habilidad, dime una cosa por favor, ¿podrías practicar conmigo?**

_La exterminadora estaba intrigada por las palabras de la amazona._

—**¿Entrenar?**

— **¡Si!,** —Dijo entusiasta, luego se relajó**—. Verás... Te contaré mi historia.**

_Dentro del alrededor de una hora las dos platicaron amenamente. Sango se identificaba mucho con Aome, por que las dos veían las batallas como algo que forman parte de su ser, claro la castaña no era mala en sus "obligaciones y deberes", Aome le platico de su pérdida de poder en la última batalla que se llevo con Naraku, y el por qué retomar su entrenamiento, ya se sentía oxidada. La castaña prometió ayudarla, en las tardes entrenarían, después de terminar sus responsabilidades, y por primera vez Sango descubrió lo que era una amiga, sensación rara pero para nada desagradable. De pronto la puerta se abrió y cinco chicas entraron a gran velocidad acercarse a ellas._

—**¿Cómo te sientes? —**Preguntó Serena, la cual estaba en un mar de lágrimas.

— **¡Ésos desgraciados! ¡Cómo se atrevieron!** —Akane estaba hecha una furia.

—**¡Merecen lo que le sucedió!** —Las palabras frías de Sakura se escucharon por la habitación.

—**Debemos hacer algo para evitar que vuelvas a pasar por algo así**. —Susurró angustiada Lucy.

—**Nee-chan, que bueno que estés bien.** —Susurro Hinata, a la par que se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura del rostro de la azabache.

_Aome sintió algo cálido recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Ahí estaban sus amigas, y que bien se sentía saber que se preocupaban por ella, eso significaba que estaba siendo aceptada como una mujer, ellas la apoyaban y no podía describir las sensaciones agradables por sentir esa unión._

_Sango miraba incrédula a las cinco mujeres ahí presentes. Ella apenas había entablado conversación con todas ellas, las cuales eran las más cordiales, pero era muy raro verlas juntas. Es cierto se hablaban, se llevaban, convivían juntas, pero ahí existía algo mas, el centro de esa unión única era Aome, que las miraba con gran cariño y sonreía ante las palabras dichas por todas ellas. Después de hablar y que Aome les contara lo horrible que fue —y, por supuesto, que Sango la había salvado—, centraron su atención a la chica exterminadora. Nunca había podido apreciar miradas amistosas, como las que le dirigían, así que Sango se sonrojó._

—**Sango, ¡eres una salvadora! —**Exclamó Serena, dándole un gran abrazo.

—**Yo, no... —**Sango se quedó en shock ante la reacción de las chicas.

—**¡TE FELICITAMOS!** —Exclamaron todas ellas, uniéndose al abrazo de sere, incluyendo a Aome, que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. Todas juntas rieron ante la situación.

_Inuyasha estaba preocupado por su mujer, pero cuando entro a su casa, el cuadro que vio, lo sorprendió sobremanera. Aome junto con todas las demás chicas, estaban abrazando efusivamente a la pobre de Sango que se encontraba mas roja que un tomate. La risa de ellas inundo todo el lugar, agradeció a Kami tal hecho. Aome reía con sinceridad y poco a poco prosperaba, gracias a la amistad tan singular que tenia con ellas. No quería interrumpir, al fin al cabo era hombre y era genial ver a las mujeres más guapas de todos los clanes juntas. Claro no creía que sus respectivos novios encontraran su apreciación en buen sentido. Aome alzo la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Salió del abrazo efusivo y se dirigió a la entrada de la cabaña, todas las chicas observaban a la pareja._

—**¿Cómo te encuentras?** —Inuyasha tocó su mejilla donde podría apreciarse un moretón.

—**Pues, la verdad es que... ¡Estoy muy enojada!** —Contestó con sinceridad— **¡Qué va! ¡Indignada, enfurecida!**

_Inuyasha dirigió su miradas a las cinco mujeres ahí reunidas, les sonrió, y cada una de ellas suspiro internamente. Por Kami, ¿ese hombre podría ser más guapo aún?_

—**Gracias por estar aquí, es para mí un gran honor que se preocupen por Aome**. —Dicho esto realizo una reverencia de respeto hacia ellas. Y todas lo miraron incrédulamente.

_Dirigió su atención de nuevo Aome. Le tomo las manos._

—**Tengo que marcharme, regresaré al rato, necesito platicar con mi padre de algo.**

—**Tómate tu tiempo, como ves, estoy en buena compañía**. —Sonrió ampliamente.

_Más__ Inuyasha frunció en ceño._

—**¿De verdad estas bien?, ¿necesitas algo?**

_Negó con la cabeza._

—**No Inuyasha, mejor dime ****tú, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sango me contó que te transformaste, y yo sé que eso te incomoda.**

_Le quitó importancia al asunto de su transformación._

—**Yo estoy bien, eres tú la que me preocupas, ¿no te preguntas que fue lo que paso con ellos?.**

_Ella le regalo la más esplendida sonrisa, y su mirada tenía demasiada luz._

—**No me preocupo por ellos, se que yo los eliminaste a todos ellos. Actuarias igual que yo. ¡Pero estoy enojada por qué no me dejaste nada a mí!**

_Él se sorprendió de sus palabras y la abrazó enfrente de todas sus amigas, quienes miraban la conversación como si fuera una obra de teatro romántica. Le dio un beso en la frente._

—**Me debes una, ya me lo cobraré luego.**

—**Ja, ja, ja** —rió con sarcasmo— **que chistoso. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu linda mujercita.**

_El ahora se rio más fuerte y dijo con voz singular._

—**Si, amor, lo que tu digas.** —-Dicho esto se separo de ella, realizo de nuevo una reverencia hacia las chicas. Estaba por irse cuando Aome lo llamo.

—**¿Qué deseas de cenar?**

—**No quiero nada,** —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. **Cenaré con mi padre, tu descansa y no te apures con la sábana déjala así. No nos hará nada seguir estornudando unos días más. **—Dicho esto se retiro de la cabaña en dirección a la casa de su padre.

_Todas estaban atónitas —__excepto, claro, Aome. Era considerado, caballeroso, romántico, gentil, protector y mil tributos más. Cada una de las mujeres ahí presentes pensaban lo mismo al respecto del comportamiento de Inuyasha. Todas menos Aome se preguntaban ¿por qué sus respectivos novios no podrían ser así?, vaya ellos deberían aprenderle muchas cosas a Inuyasha. El suspiro de seis mujeres se hizo presente._

_Aome las miró interrogativamente, al parecer cada una de ellas estaba en su propio mundo, y todas miraban en dirección de la puerta._

—**¿Qué sucede? —**Preguntó inocente.

—**Tienes tanta suerte, que te envidio. **—Declaro Hinata con una voz suave pero firme, sorprendiendo a todas, de que la más tímida, allá dicho lo que ellas no se atrevían.

—**De hecho, Inuyasha es tan, tan... indescriptible** —Dijo en tono soñador Serena.

_Las demás asintieron __dándoles la razón a las chicas._

—**¿Saben?** —Dijo Aome acercándose y sentándose en la cama junto con ellas**—, agradezco su apoyo.**

—**No tienes por qué, para eso son las amigas.** —Afirmó rotundamente Akane.

—**Así es, estamos seguras que tu harías lo mismo que nosotras.** —Tomó la palabra Sakura.

_Lucy se acerco a Aome y la abrazó._

—**Te queremos.** —Le dijo.

_Aome quería llorar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido también con otras personas que no fuera Inuyasha. Para controlar las "lágrimas traicioneras", parpadeó varias veces._

—**A partir de mañana practicaré junto con Sango artes marciales ¿quieren unirse?**

_Sango seguía sorprendiéndose del comportamiento del grupo de mujeres que la rodeaban, estaba cómoda, platicaba, y al parecer les emocionaba, poder practicar con ellas, se sentía muy bien. ¡Amigas! Era bueno contar con ellas._

_Inuyasha llegó algo tarde a casa. Aome estaba acostada pero al parecer no podía dormir bien, daba muchas vueltas en la cama y ella no era así. Se despojo de sus ropas y se cambio a un pantalón de algodón con el que se había acostumbrado a dormir. Se recostó en la cama, Aome dio una vuelta quedando cerca de él, la abrazó, y ella se despertó. _

_Tenía su rostro escondido en su pecho, su aliento lo estremecía._

—**Déjame estar así contigo** —dijo él en un susurro— **hoy me preocupaste mucho y necesito tenerte así de cerca para sentir que estas bien.**

_Aome estaba medio dormida, los brazos de Inuyasha le dieron una seguridad que hasta unos segundos no sentía, los latidos del corazón de él tocaban una música muy relajante._

—**No fue mi intención preocuparte** —se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos.

—**Ellos te atacaron ¿por qué no sintieron mi aroma en ti?** —Se preguntó. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

—**El aori también tenía impregnado el olor del insecticida de Tsubaki, así que lo había lavado, por eso no me lo puse **—respondía tranquila, debilitada por tanto sueño.

—**Debemos buscar la manera de marcarte**. —Dicho esto su cuerpo se tensionó y detuvo su caricia.

_Aome en su mundo de sueño no entendió a lo que se refería Inuyasha._

—**Sabes —**dijo bostezando— **que la única forma de dejar una marca permanente tuya es que tu y yo copulemos.**

_Cierta parte de la anatomía de Inuyasha se despertó más aun de lo que estaba por las palabras inocentes de Aome._

—**Así es. A eso me refiero, tú y yo tenemos que hacer lo que se debe de hacer. Al final de cuentas siempre estaremos juntos.**

—**Si tienes razón. Siempre estaremos juntos suceda lo que suceda.**

_Ella termino de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, Inuyasha estaba entre la espada y pared, se lo había dicho pero al parecer ella no captó. ¡Diablos!, sabía que era Kagome y nunca siendo él le hubiera propuesto copular por su seguridad, jajaja, nunca, pero entre sus brazos se encontraba su mejor amigo, ahora su mujer y para él eran a la vez dos personas distintas pero tenían el mismo significado "la persona más importante de su vida" y eso no había cambiado en nada. Abrazo más fuertemente Aome, era la primera vez que dormían así, y era sorprendente porque a él por experiencia propia nunca le gusto dormir así con alguien, pero ella era especial. Respiro su dulce aroma y se permitió descansar también._

**Aome's POV**

_Llevábamos 4 días entrenando, todas nosotros sabíamos defensa personal, en diferentes artes marciales, era muy productivo entrenar con ellas, ellas me sorprendieron, realmente eran muy buenas. Nunca pensé sorprenderme tanto conociendo a las mujeres. Realmente eran unas criaturas demasiado especiales, lástima que los hombres estaban ciegos y no podían reconocer la bendición de Kami hacia ellos._

_Hoy había luchado con todas ellas juntas a la vez, mi poder regresaba a mí , lento pero seguro, si hubiera estado en forma, se que ellas no eran rivales para mí, pero ahora que mi poder era menos de una cuarta parte tenía que hacer uso de mi experiencia y claro trucos que ellas no conocían. Bueno, Sango en algunas ocasiones me respondía con trucos también._

_Todas estábamos cansadas, el entrenamiento fue intenso, ¡diablos a penas y podía moverme!. Cuando de repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos, un dolor intenso en mi brazo, las chicas gritaron juntas al ver en mi una flecha espiritual enterrada, solo había una persona que tenía ese tipo de poder: Kikyo, la cual salía de los arbustos lista con otra flecha, su mirada decía todo, "tenía la intención de matarme", pues bien yo no le tengo miedo._

—**¡Kikyo! ¡.¿Por qué diablos me atacas?.!**

_Ella me miro intrigada al parecer se sorprendió de que supiera quién era, me retire la flecha, ahogue un gemido, ¡con un demonio!, dolía mucho. _

—**Así que me conoces, eso evitara las presentaciones, acabare contigo rápidamente. **

_Apuntó, soltó otra flecha cerré los ojos de frustración, me sentía muy cansada y adolorida, pero nunca recibí el impacto, abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí._

_Lucy, Akane, Hinata, Sango, Sakura y Serena estaban enfrente de mí. Crearon una barrera y me protegieron._

—**¡SI TE METES CON ELLA TE METES CON NOSOTRAS!,** —Gritó Serena, la cual nunca pensé que podría comportarse y hablar así.

—**¡Mi problema no es con ustedes, ALÉJENSE!**

_Una corriente de electricidad las atacó, las seis gritaron de dolor._

— **¡DEJALAS KIKIO, ES AMI A QUIEN BUSCAS!**

_Kikyo dejo al grupo de chicas casi inconscientes, estaba segura que si todas hubieras estado en condiciones ya le abríamos pateado el trasero a la sacerdotisa. Volvió a realizar el mismo ataque hacia ellas, las cuales volvieron a gritar._

—**¡CON UN DEMONIOS TE HE DICHO QUE LAS DEJES!**

_Mi cuerpo se movió rápidamente para darle un golpe a Kikyo, ella se sorprendió de mi velocidad. Pero se recupero, y ahora me ataco a mí con ese poder._

_Grite, mi cuerpo sintió descargas, era demasiado para mí. Escucho la risa macabra de ella. Pero de pronto ya no sentía las descargas._

_Me sorprendí, al ver a Hinata que ataco a Kikyo, le dio un buen golpe, pero la muy bruja tenía más energía que nosotras. Y ataco a Hinata. _

—**¡Nee-chan!**

_Hinata cayó en la tierra de su boca salía sangre, me miro tiernamente y me regalo una sonrisa._

—**Huye, nee-chan**

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente. Grave error, mi furia empezó a desatarse._

—**¿Por qué cojones haces esto? ¿CUÁL ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA MENTAL? ¡ENFERMA!**

_Grité desesperada. Kikyo me regaló una sonrisa sínica y escalofriante._

—**Inuyasha es mío y ****tú quieres interponerte en nuestro camino. Pero eso no sucederá, no cuando te elimine.**

_Comprendí sus palabras._

—**¿Te complace la muerte de Kag? ¿Verdad?** —Mi voz sonó carente de vida.

_Ella me miro, y su macabra risa inundo el lugar._

—**Así es, él está muerto e Inuyasha es ahora mío, sin la mierda que le metía Kag en su manipulable cabeza.**

_Me levante del suelo, mi cuerpo vibraba de energía, ya no me dolía nada, lo único que sentía era una increíble furia._

—**Tu no lo amas** —le dije retadoramente.

—**Claro que lo amo.** —Me contradijo.

—**Amor no se le puede llamar a lo que tú quieres hacer con él.**

—**No te comprendo** —dijo negando.

_Yo suspiré._

—**Tú lo único que quieres es manipularlo, quieres el poder que te daría ser su mujer, eres egoísta, y quieres lograr lo que nadie había hecho. Tener al hombre más fuerte en tu poder.**

—**Y tu quién eres pare decir eso, ¿me conoces siquiera?, **—me preguntó con arrogancia.

—**¿Sabes? Kag me dejo una misión.**

_Ella frunció el seño._

—**¿Cuál?**

_Kikyo tenía lista otra flecha apuntando mi corazón, pero yo me acerque a ella a una velocidad aun más sorprendente que la primera vez. Estaba frente a ella, la cual me miro desconcentrada, mis ojos eran color plateado. _

—**Cuidar de Inuyasha** —dije seca— **y mientras yo viva el nunca te pertenecerá.**

_Fue lo __último que le dije antes de lanzarme en contra de ella, la muy víbora podía defenderse en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Intento electrocutarme de nuevo, pero una misma técnica no funciona conmigo, sentía mi cuerpo arder, estaba divirtiéndome con ella, la haría sufrir como ella hiso sufrir a mis amigas, pagaría caro querer aprovecharse de Inuyasha. _

_De pronto sentí la energía de Inuyasha, y sonreí para mis adentros, utilizaría eso que las chicas le llaman armas femeninas, las cuales, según ellas, hacían que obtuviéramos de un hombre lo que queríamos, pues bien, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. _

_Deje que el poder de Kikyo me diera, fui a ventada por su poder, __sabía que me pegaría en contra de uno de los arboles, pero calcule bien todos los movimientos. _

_Nunca sentí tal dolor, unos brazos fuertes me __acobijaron, su aroma a bosque me tranquilizó._

_Abrí los ojos para ver a Inuyasha convertido en youkai, sonreí nueva mente, el estaba realmente enojado con Kikyo. Y yo no pude estar __más contenta por ese Hecho._

**End Aome's POV.**

_Inuyasha abrazaba Aome, el olor a la sangre de su pareja le llegó a sus sentidos, su olfato aún resentía los días en los que estornudo demasiado debido al __insecticida. Su furia se incremento a tal grado, que sus garras estaban más largas, sus ojos mas rojos, sus marcas en las mejillas eran de un tono lila, todo en el estaba a punto de estallar. Se levantó cargando Aome en forma nupcial, su hembra se oculto en su pecho, el olor a lagrimas de ella fue el detonante para que se comportara como la bestia que era._

_Se acerco a Kikyo, ella estaba muda, y temblaba de miedo, la imagen de Inuyasha era aterradora. Y su mirada roja anunciaba una muerte dolorosa._

_Aome dirigió su mirada a Kikyo, y sonrió internamente, era lo mínimo que se merecía por tratarla a sus amigas así y a ella. Alzo su vista y se sorprendió de Inuyasha. Siempre lo había visto en su forma youkai, y conocía perfectamente esa mirada, mataría a Kikyo. Y aun que eso la satisfacía, sabía que Inuyasha se arrepentiría, ya que cuando estaba en su transformación la muerte que les daba a sus enemigos era demasiado cruel. Suspiró, ni modo tenía que ayudar a la bruja para evitar que se sintiera mal después, eso sí le demostraría que él era suyo. "__Siempre me ha pertenecido__"._

**Aome's POV**

_Rocé su mejilla con mi mano en una suave caricia, su mirada se poso en la __mía, le dedique una sonrisa tímida. El tono rojizo de sus ojos se dulcifico._

—**Estoy bien, Inuyasha,** —dije sutilmente. _Sólo trato de matarme_, pensé.

—**Estás sangrando.** —Su miraba bajaba por todo mi cuerpo tratando de apreciar cuantas heridas tenía.

—**No moriré, solo son rasguños.** —Más la pérdida de sangre hizo que me mareara, y no pude evitar gemir ante la sensación.

_El frunció el seño._

—**Trató de matarte.** —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y su mirada se poso en quien osaba enfrentarse a su ira.— **¿.¡Cómo te atreviste, Kikyo!.?**

**End Aome's POV**

_Kikyo parpadeó confundida ante la escena que nosotros __presentábamos, era imposible. Ella siempre se había dado cuenta del lazo indescriptible que tenían Kag e Inuyasha, el aura que los envolvía, las tonalidades que tenían, las miradas cómplices, su trato. Ahora que Kag había muerto, Inuyasha sería suyo, pero no contó con la mujer que era cargada por él, __imposible__, el lazo, el estúpido maldito lazo, sus comportamientos, sus miradas, su cariño, era aun más fuerte que el de los dos hombres. Aquí no existía pecado, aquí se podían amar libre mente y eso desato la furia de la sacerdotisa, que ya no le importo el comportamiento de Inuyasha._

—**¡Eres mío y me amas!** —Afirmó consternada.— **¡Y ésa mujer** —Dijo señalando Aome— **está usurpando mi lugar!**

—**¡Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada desde hace mucho tiempo! **—Rebatió— **¡TÚ terminaste CONMIGO! ¿Lo olvidas?**

—**¡Porque tu preferías a tu amigo en vez de a ****mí! ¡Me decías que me amabas, que jamás me abandonarías y que era importante para tí!** —Hizo una pausa dramática y tomó aire. Continuó más sosegada. — **Pero... Pero él te hablaba y te olvidabas de mí. **

_Aome, ante las palabras de Kikyo, abrazó más fuertemente a Inuyasha. Era cierto, para Inu, Kikyo era importante y eso le molestaba por eso siempre que iba a estar con ella, él, siendo Kag llegaba y se lo llevaba. Pero ¡ésa mujer no se lo merecía!_

_Inuyasha se encontraba desconcertado, Kikyo tenía razón, Kag siempre había estado primero que ella, pero es que eran dos amores distintos. Además, ella no era tan víctima como trataba de hacerse, sabía que no estaba tan interesado en él, sino en lo que podría ofrecerle._

—**No te hagas la víctima, Kikyo, que no te queda.**

_Ella trató de acercarse a él, sin importarle que cargara a su mujercita._

—**Tú me amas** —habló dulcemente—, **ahora yo soy el lazo más fuerte que tienes en este mundo.**

_Aome ante sus palabras volteó a ver con odio a Kikyo. ¿__Cómo se atrevía?, ella era la única importante en la vida de Inuyasha. _

_El hombre miro fríamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente._

—**Estás equivocada, sacerdotisa** —refiriéndose a ella como el Lord que era, a un simple subordinado—, **mi mujer es la que tengo en mis brazos. Y el amor que siento por ella es el único lazo que tengo. Así que, si no quieres morir de la manera más horrible que te puedas imaginar, te alejarás de ella y la tratarás como corresponde. Ella es la mujer más poderosa de todos los clanes, su palabra es la mía.**

_Las __lágrimas se presentaron en kikio. Eso era lo que había querido para ella: el amor de Inuyasha y el poder que eso representaba. Pero no se daría por vencida, había muchas formas de deshacerse de una Lady. Hizo un asentamiento de cabeza, y se retiró del lugar, era vencida en una batalla más no en la guerra._

_Inuyasha sintió en su corazón las lágrimas de Kikyo, nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar y ella no era la excepción. Tenía que reconocer a si mismo que, de cierta forma, le interesaba Kikyo, pero el sentimiento que le tenía a ella no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía por Aome. Ella era su pareja y es por ella por quien su corazón latía desmesuradamente._

**Por ahora ****tenía que ocuparse de Aome y las chicas.**

Hasta aquí por el momento, jajjaja existe una tercera parte. Dirán que son muchos capítulos, pero estamos de acuerdo en que ser mujer no es fácil. Jajjaj que estén bien y espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	6. tercera parte de ser mujer no es facil

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome, se que me he tardado muchisisimo y no tengo escusa. Discúlpenme por la tardanza.

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen , yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

**Ser mujer no es fácil. Tercera parte.**

**Capitulo 6.**

Inuyasha se encontraba intranquilo recostado sobre su cama, Aome ya estaba recuperada del altercado que tuvo con kikio y se encontraba en este momento "tratando de coser un mantel" que accidentalmente quemo, cuando estaba planchando.

-Aome, insisto puedo mandar a kikio muy lejos de aquí.

La mirada furiosa Azul de la azabache se encontró con la dorada.

-ya te dije que no Inuyasha, esto lo resolveré como siempre.- dicho esto siguió cosiendo.

-y como es ¿siempre?.

-bueno, muy simple es de mujer a mujer, si tú me respaldas perderé credibilidad, no soy ninguna debilucha para que me protejas, y menos de alguien tan arpía como es ella, ya ajustare cuentas..- Aome se lamio el dedo, por una mancha de sangre que salía, coser aun no se le daba, pero ella aprendería.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, aburricion, era el pensamiento que tenia, la junta termino antes de anochecer, porque los que estaban reunidos no tenían ganas de seguir escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero también era cierto que por primera vez se sentía muy bien, por estar simplemente platicando con su mujer.

-sabes estoy aburrida.- Aome se dirigió hacia la cama y dejo la costura de un lado.- si fuera hombre te digiera que realizáramos una justa de batallas con los muchachos.- se tomo un momento para pensar.- ¿no sé cómo se divierten las mujeres?

-algo aran, según se, compran cosas como locas, van al mercado y regresan sin dinero, les gusta las chácharas, en fin, vestido, joyas, y otras cosas.

Aome se recostó a lado de Inuyasha.

-nada de eso me llama la atención, le preguntare a las chicas y veremos que hacemos.

-podríamos hacer algo tu y yo.- dijo inuyasha atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- sabes que tengo que marcarte ¿verdad?

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Aome hablaban por ella.

-así que no tienes más que hacer y se te ocurre copular conmigo, esto es incomprensible.

Inuyasha se acomodo mejor en la cama, poniéndola a ella debajo de él.

-todos piensan que eres mi mujer, si ellos se enteraran que no tienes la marca, te considerarían lo peor, además tus amigas….

-con ellas no te metas.- la voz era fuerte.- ellas no me reprocharían nada, porque creerían cada palabra que yo les digiera.

Los ojos dorados la miraban con ternura.

-lo sé, pero ellas tendrían que obedecer a sus familiar, principalmente con ellas es con quien sería el problema.

La mirada azul y dorada se encontraba entrelazada.

Lentamente él se acerco a ella.

El corazón de ambos martilleaba.

-no sé si pueda con esto.- Aome tembló por sentir el aliento de el cerca de su cuello.

-¿te causo asco?.- pregunto, lamiendo parte de su piel descubierta.

-no.- fue el susurro de su voz. Por el cuerpo sentía escalofríos, y miedo.

-soy yo, y sabes que no hay nadie en esta vida que te ame más que yo.

-me cuesta trabajo.- sintió otra lengüetada sobre su cuello, y algo mas en cuerpo, excitación, pero había a un, resistencia a hacer "eso", pero tenía que acostumbrarse, así que permitió que inuyasha empezara a tocarla.

Las manos de él empezaron a tantear el terreno, caricias suaves y delicadas. La miro y empezó a besarla, con calma, tenían toda la tarde, aun que cierta parte de él, decía por favor ya, el se tomaría su tiempo para seducirla, hoy una parte, mañana otra y aun que le costara la vida, lo aria con paciencia.

Cuando el beso empezó a ser correspondido, y la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas, se escucharon varias voces que provenían de la puerta.

-¡hey!, Inuyasha sabemos que estas ahí.

-no creo que sea un buen momento para molestarlo.

-debe de estar tan aburrido como nosotros.

-de seguro está durmiendo.

Estos tipos de comentarios gritados por sus "amigos" enfriaron la situación.

Aome rápidamente se bajo de la cama y se reacomodo la ropa, en tiempo record estaba presentable y se dirigió abrir la puerta.

Inuyasha se encargaría de golpearlos a todos por su inoportunidad, ¿es que no se podía librar de ellos aun que sea por una tarde?

Los seis hombres ahí presentes quedaron sorprendidos cuando la mujer de Inuyasha les abrió la puerta.

Las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos y algo hinchados, la luz resplandeciente de su mirada, los dejo sin palabras, cuando entraron a la cabaña , Inuyasha se volteo a verlos, y por la expresión enojada e irritada del Hauyo, confirmaron las sospechas de los ahí presentes, interrumpieron "eso".

-les puedo ofrecer algo.- Aome tímidamente hablo ante ellos, estos negaron y se dispuso a retirarse por la puerta trasera.

Inuyasha siguió con la mirada a su mujer.

Todos tragaron duro, no estaba de buen humor.

-quiero creer que vinieron a mi casa por un buen motivo.- las palabras salieron de su boca con un terrible sentido de humor.

-estamos aburridos.- dijo simplemente Naruto.

Los otros cinco restantes dieron un paso atrás.

-¡aburridos!.- grito Inuyasha.- ¿yo soy su payaso?, que han venido a mi casa para que los haga de reír.

-no, sentimos mucho haberte interrumpido.- dijo nuevamente el rubio.- pero pensamos que tu al igual que nosotros te estabas aburriendo y pensamos que podíamos realizar algo.

Inuyasha dio un paso en forma amenazadora, Naruto no retrocedió, aun que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Siempre acudíamos a Kagome, y tu eres el nuevo Jefe de esta pandilla.

Los ojos dorados se fijaron en los ahí presentes, era cierto Kag, siempre atendía las peticiones más absurdas de todos estos, increíble la paciencia que tenia, y al pensarlo y mirarlos, se dio cuenta que ella había adoptado por nuevo grupo a las novias de los ahí presentes, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la pequeña sala, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Naruto siguió hablando, era el único que no tenía sentido de sobrevivencia. Y considerado por ser el casi el cuñado de kagome.

¿Entonces que se te ocurre?, claro estando kag presente ya nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas juntas innecesarias, y tendríamos las misiones, pero como no es posible eso, dinos tienes alguna idea.

El Hauyo cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia, si eliminaba al Hokage estaba seguro que encontrarían otro candidato, por ese lado no había problema, la cuestión es que Aome lo reprendería si hacia llorar a Hinata.

En foco nuevamente su mirada en los ahí presentes, era increíble como siendo tan diferentes se llevaban bien, Latís, Darién y Rinne tenían el porte de tranquilidad que desesperaba, Ranma y Naruto eran los más escandalosos, Miroku un pervertido de primera. De cierta forma sabía que era su responsabilidad seguir con los lazos que Kag formo, y ahora ella estaba cambiando a las mujeres de ahí, él tenía que seguir con lo que dejo. Trato de pensar en lo que sería lo mejor.

-¿Qué aria kag, si estuviera aburrido?.- se atrevió Ranma Saotome a preguntar.

La respuesta le recordó el comentario realizado por Aome apenas unas horas.

-unas justas de batalla, el se divertiría pateándole el trasero a todos ustedes.

El brillo de miradas de euforia se entrelazó.

-que asi sea.- dijo latis parándose.- realizaremos justas en honor a Kag, será para mañana antes del medio dia, en tu campo de entrenamiento tendremos la privacidad necesaria. Me retiro.

-que bien.- grito Naruto.- tengo una nueva técnica que los ara morder polvo. Yo también me retiro.

-no creo que me ganen, he practicado mucho, ustedes serán los que cairan.- Ranma miro retadoramente a Naruto y los dos empezaron a gritar cosas sin sentido.

-sentimos la interrupción.- dijo Rinne, con una reverencia también se retiro.

Darien miro a Inuyasha con ganas de decir algo, pero al final no se atrevió, hizo otra reverencia y se fue.

Miroku, no realizo comentario alguno el era el que conocía mejor el estado de humor de Inuyasha. Y en estos momentos por seguridad, era mejor el silencio.

Inuyasha empezó a sentirse con un gran dolor de cabeza, los muy inútiles lo habían interrumpido, se recostó en espera de cuando Aome le informara de la cena.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las 9 de la noche a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un grito del baño proveniente de Aome lo despertó, rápidamente se dirigió donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué gritas?.- Inuyasha enrollo Aome en una gran sabana y la llevo hasta la cama , ahí la acostó delicadamente, pero ella no dejaba de llorar, le aparto los mechones de su cabello y la abrazo, susurrándole palabras tiernas.

Media hora después, se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Por qué lloras Aome?

La mirada azul tan triste quebró el corazón de Inuyasha.

-estoy sangrando…- fue tan bajito la voz que utilizo, pero que el escucho perfectamente.

-no te comprendo.

Ahora la mirada era de furia.

-que estoy sangrando idiota.- grito Aome.- estoy teniendo mi primer periodo, regla , menstruación o como le quieras decir.- y de nuevo empezó a llorar.- y me duele mucho el estomago, es casi insoportable, ¿Cómo pueden las mujeres aguantar esto?.

Ahora él era el que no tenia palabras, simplemente se dedico a abrazarla , ¿Qué podía hacer?.

-está caliente tu cuerpo.- fue lo que digo Inuyasha, refiriéndose a su temperatura corporal.

-¡eres un idiota!.- grito ella alejándose de él.- vete no te quiero conmigo, tu solamente quieres "eso", te digo que me muero y tu solamente piensas en ti, vete no te quiero ver.- le arrojo su ropa y ella se escondió de bajo de las sabanas.- ¡vete!- grito nuevamente.

Se escucho un susurro de ropas y la puerta cerrarse.

Aome se dio cuenta que realmente se había ido, y rompió en llanto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha caminaba en dirección a la cabaña de Kaede, ella era una sacerdotisa y tenía que tener algo para el dolor , pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al preguntar por ella, fue informado de que no se encontraba, sin embargo, estaba kikio supliendo su lugar, y pensó que en vez de darle algo para aliviar a su mujer, la muy bruja era capaz de matarla , se encamino de nuevo a la gran plaza, y ahí se topo con ayuda divina.

Si, por que Hinata estaba conversando animadamente con Kushina, la madre del tonto Hokage al cual, casi mata en la tarde.

Al verlas se dirigió a alcanzarlas.

-buenas noches.- Hizo la reverencia correspondiente y hablo en tono tan formal como de costumbre.- Lady Kushina me permitiría a Lady Hinata, quisiera preguntarle algo.

-por supuesto lord Inuyasha nosotros ya nos estábamos despidiendo con su permiso, nos vemos mañana Hinata.

-Hasta mañana Kushina-sama, que tanga dulces sueños.- la voz melodiosa de Hinata era suave pero fuerte.

Y eso lo noto incluso inuyasha, nunca le había puesto atención a la hermana de Kag, obviamente por que este lo destrozaría si tocaba a su pequeña hermanita, además las mujeres tan débiles como Hinata no llamaban su atención, pero la mujer que tenía enfrente lo miraba al tú por tú.

Una mirada firme, y una sonrisa sutil, lo hicieron sonrojar.

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar Inuyasha?.

-bueno.- se rasco la mejilla como hablar con otra mujer de este tipo de temas, sin rodeos.- Aome le bajo su menstruación.- noto como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban.- le duele mucho el estomago, esta de un humor insoportable, me ha corrido de casa y no sé cómo ayudarla.

Hinata se pregunto si este hombre podía amar a un mas a Aome, cualquier otro la habría corrido por semejante insolencia, para ellos esto era problema de mujeres, pero aquí tenia al mejor guerrero preocupado por encontrar una forma de sanar a su mujer_. Qué bueno que su nee-chan fuera tan amada._

-venga conmigo, le daré algo que hará que mi nee-chan se tranquilicé.- camino junto con inuyasha a la torre higurashi.- debe de comprenderla es muy incomodo "eso" y estará así por lo menos una semana.- escucho un suspiro de frustración de parte de inuyasha y sonrió aun mas.- paciencia Inuyasha.

-déjame decirte que nunca pensé que tenía tanta paciencia, kag era el paciente yo no.

-pues al parecer no es así.- le entrego una bolsa.- a dentro encontraras pañuelos con un ungüento, es muy bueno ponérselo "ahí".- las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata se podían muy bien apreciar.- también hay otro ungüento para el dolor que se lo aplique en el vientre y está, es té, le ayudara a desinflamar el vientre y contra el dolor.

-muchas gracias Hinata, no sabes de la que me has salvado, regresare con ella y aun que me corra le haré ponerse todas estas cosas. Nos vemos.

Hinata miraba con ensoñación a Inuyasha.

-creo que lo observas mucho dattebayo.- la voz tenía el timbre de enojo.- si lo sigues viendo así, tendrás problemas con tu amiga.

Los ojos a pelados miraron a Naruto, su gran amor y no correspondido. Pero ya había desaparecido la niña para dar paso a la mujer que era, y como decía su nee-chan, ellos están para complacernos.

-no veo nada de malo verlo, él realmente sabe ser un hombre, se procupa mucho por su mujer, la ama, y no evita demostrarlo, no es como otros que se escudan en obsesiones y no aprecian una verdadera mujer cuando la ven.- dicho esto se alejo de ahí con aire de princesa, dejando al Hokage sorprendido de su nueva forma de ser. Calla, Elegante, y Firme. Hinata Hyuuga empezaba a salir a la vista, como una nueva mujer. Interesante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha llego a su cabaña con las cosas, cuando se adentro se dio cuenta que aome se encontraba dando vueltas dormida, realizo el té, y se dispuso a librar la batalla de que aceptara usar lo que su hermana le había dado.

Coloco el te sobre la mesita de alado de la cama junto con el resto de las cosas.

-pensé que me habías abandonado.- fueron las palabras susurradas de Aome.

-no te abandonare nunca.- saco la tapa al ungüento y el olor impregno el lugar.- fui a buscar cosas que te hicieran sentir mejor, Hinata me dio esto, déjame aplicártelo.

Con una paciencia desconocida para ambos aplico el ungüento, le dio las toallas para que se las pusiera ahí, y aun con resistencia logro hacerla entrar en razón, se tomo el té, aun que sabía muy mal, y termino aome siendo arrullada por los brazos fuertes de Inuyasha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente aome se encontraba con sus amigas en la cabaña de ella, desayunando tranquilamente. Les conto lo sucedido la noche anterior con Inuyasha.

-fue muy atento al estar al pendiente de ti.- comento Sakura, tomando te.

-realmente me sorprendió.- Hinata se encontraba entusiasmada.- su actitud contigo nee-chan me provoca sentimientos encontrados, ¿yo quiero un amor así?.

Todas menos Aome asintieron.

-no sé cómo pueden soportar esto mes con mes.- el dolor de su vientre aun no desaparecía por completo.

-muy fácil querida.- dijo serena.- somos más fuertes de lo que creen la mayoría de los hombres.

-no me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que es ser mujer.- el comentario fue sincero, los ojos azules miraron a sus amigas con renovado entusiasmo.- cambiando de tema por uno mejor , díganme ¿Qué hacemos para divertirnos?

Akane tomo la palabra

-he escuchado que en la nueva tienda de Shampoo, hay cosas nuevas, son muy bonitas, podríamos ir a verlas.

-eso no me gusta, ¿Qué mas podíamos hacer?

-si quieres podernos hacer un picnic cerca del gran árbol y contar secretos.- dijo emocionada serena.

A todas les creció una gota en la cabeza.

-podemos ir a escoger algunas pieles de demonios para hacer con ellos venenos.- comento sango probando otro bocado más de su desayuno.

Todas la miraron incrédulamente al saber que hacia ella para divertirse.

-es injusto.- exclamo aome.- Inuyasha y la pandilla que conforman sus novios de ustedes, van a realizar justas de combates, eso sí es diversión, lo que me han dicho no me parece para nada divertido.

El silencio se hizo presente cada una asimilando las palabras dichas por Aome.

Ella sin saber de la euforia que provoco en cada una de las presentes, comía tranquilamente pensando en algo que pudiera divertirlas a todas.

-ya sé cómo podemos divertirnos.- Hinata la mas callada hasta el momento hablo, centro su atención en sus amigas que la miraban con ilusión.- podemos espiar a nuestros prometidos.- fueron las palabras dichas, después todas hablaron al mismo tiempo dando a conocer la idea tan genial que ella había dado.

-silencio.- grito Aome poniendo orden en esa reunión.- ¿Por qué querría espiar a esos hombres?

Incrédulas eran las miradas de sus amigas hacia ella.

-por kami, aome.- dijo sakura.- son los hombres más guapos de toda la región, dicen que sus entrenamientos son legendarios, las técnicas, y ellos se deben de ver genial.

El suspiro de las ahí presentes, fanáticas de los hombres se hizo presente.

-a mi no me interesa eso, mejor pensemos en otra cosa.- sugirió aome.

Entonces una nube negra se formo encima de las ahí presentes, demostrando el estado de ánimo, por no querer entrar y espiar a los hombres.

-Nee-chan, seria genial poder ver a Naruto combatir.- Hinata puso su mejor cara de desesperación, sabía que quebraría la determinación de Aome.- me gustaría poder observarlo y admirarlo, cuando da lo mejor de si, he visto sus entrenamientos, pero sé que cuando entrenaba con kag daba aun más de lo que siempre da, y sería muy feliz.

-no sé que le vez a ese bueno para nada nee-chan.- suspiro en señal de que estaba reconsiderando su veredicto.- pero por lo visto todas ustedes quieren verlos y ya que les debo tanto por ayudarme desde que me conocieron, pues bien. Tienen un plan de cómo los vamos a espiar.

Ellas no tardaron en volver hablar todas juntas.

-silencio.- grito nuevamente Aome.- si queremos que esta misión tenga éxito, tenemos que ser lo suficiente buenas para adentrarnos al campo de entrenamiento, ocultar nuestra presencia ante ellos y tener un buen lugar para observarlos.- entonces empezó a sentirse ella emocionada, hacia cuanto tiempo no llevaba a cabo una misión y esta era buena.- los que están ahí aun que sean a mi consideración no buenos para ustedes, son muy listos, pueden detectar espías.

-¿Dónde será el encuentro?.- pregunto Lucy

-en el campo de entrenamiento de inuyasha, ahí podemos entrar yo puedo abrir la puerta, todo lo de Inuyasha me acepta.

- por lo de ocultar nuestra presencia será un poco más complicado pero tengo una idea.- sango realmente se sentía genial, esto era emocionante.- tengo unos polvos de demonios que cubrirían nuestros rastros.

-yo puedo crear un campo de protección con sellos exclusivos del clan Higurashi, nos servirá por un periodo de al menos dos horas. – aseguro Hinata.

-yo puedo realizar una ilusión para encubrirnos.- dijo serena.- aun que necesitare energía extra.

-yo te ayudare en eso.- aseguro sakura.

-yo me encargare de las meriendas que comeremos, mientras nos damos la gran vida mirándolos.

-bueno.- aome se paro, y ellas también se pararon.- guerreras de clanes.- dijo con voz de comandante, que en muchas ocasiones utilizo con la tropa que traía a su cargo.- esta es nuestra misión.- su mirada era determinante.- espiraremos al género masculino, sin ser detectadas, por lo que dure la contienda que ellos libraran, ya saben que hay que hacer, así que vallan y traigan las cosas que necesitan para realizar la misión, tenemos que introducirnos antes de que ellos lleguen, son las nueve y media, tienen media hora para venir con todo listo, así que vallan , esta es la primera fase del plan.

0-0-0-0-0-

Hasta aquí,

Espero que les guste el capitulo es la primera parte, la segunda parte el viernes , actualizare esta historia rápidamente.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, iluminan mi vida.

Les gusto?


End file.
